Transform and Roll Out
by electrocutie
Summary: Just my version of Transform and Roll Out, with new lines and deleted scenes I created. Nothing much. Hasbro is the one true owner of Transformers Animated.
1. The Very Interesting Beginning Story

**The Very Freakin' Interesting Beginning Story**

**With comments from me in bold!**

**1. Because no (male) hero is complete without a bodybuilder's figure.**

**2. A large jaw does NOT mean a large chin.**

**3. I'm surprised Bumblebee hasn't died yet after all the times he used his stingers. You know, 'cause when a bee stings you, the bee dies.**

**4. For some reason... I dunno, maybe he has some sort of invisible backpack. Beats me.**

**5. Rocks are magnetic?**

"Billions of years ago, Primus created Cybertron and a race of robotic life forms to live there. These Cybertronians built, learned, and explored while a smaller group of military robots protected them from any external threat. Then, one horrible solar cycle, a terrible treachery! The military robots turned on the very mechanoids they were designed to defend. The betrayed automatons were slaughtered in droves, for they were ill equipped for warfare. In time, however, they adapted the tools and abilities they had used for productive purposes into devices and powers able to ward off their deceptive adversaries.

"Over the eons, these races clashed many times, evolving into the modern day Autobots and Decepticons. To this cycle, the Decepticons wield rays, projectiles, bombs guns and explosive devices. We Autobots continue to eschew such barbaric instruments of destruction. Instead, we use our special powers to combat the Decepticon menace." spouted out the video that was being played by a young Autobot. This Autobot looked like a natural-born hero, with a tall, muscular build [1], a red and blue paint job, and a charming personality. Surprisingly, he wasn't a hero, not even close. A hero is what Optimus Prime always dreamed of being, but after getting kicked out of the Autobot Academy, he was placed as leader of a repair ship with a grumpy old 'bot, two kids, and a ninja. Even geting a mechanometer away from becoming a hero was now a memory.

Life on a repair crew was actually better than one would expect. Optimus Prime is a pretty nice guy, and since he's calling the shots, it's not so bad. Everybody could do what they wanted from time to time. Optimus watched his history vids in hope of getting close to being a hero again, Ratchet played with medical tools, Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran around their ship, the Orion, and Prowl meditated. Recently, Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled a prank on Ratchet, so Optimus sent them outside to work on construction by themselves.

As he was watching the monitor, Ratchet walked over to Prime, too engrossed in his history videos to look up and said, "What a load of scrap metal. Why do you waste your time watching those old history vids?"

"All the great Autobot leaders learn from the past." Optimus muttered, hoping that would dismiss Ratchet, not taking his eyes off the screen.

His comment didn't make Ratchet budge. "Look around, Prime." he said. "The Great War ended centuries ago."

Optimus turned to face the medic, feeling slighly offended at his response. "But you were _there,_ Ratchet. You saw some action. What would the Decepticons really like?"

"Trust me, kid. You're better off not knowing." Ratchet dismissed him.

Optimus' oil heated up inside him. He absolutely hated it when Ratchet called him "kid" when they both knew he was mature enough to lead the repair team and was just as much a man/bot as him. He stood up and was about to say something, but Ratchet beat him to it.

"Besides, it looks like the young 'bots could use a hand." Ratchet told him as he gestured out the window to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Bulkhead was dangling from a rock ledge yelling, "_Bumblebee, my wrecking ball's stuck again!_"

"At least there's younger 'bots than me around here." Optimus thought angrily. He paused the program he was watching and to the airlock with Ratchet.

Ratchet was a medic, and like most normal Autobot medics, he had a red and white paint job. He had a blue face and a red chevron on his forehead that was broken on one side. He was older than the rest of the team and was the first one put on the repair crew. And now, he was walking to the airlock faster than the annoyed Optimus.

Optimus decided to attempt to engage in conversation to slow Ratchet down. "But don't you think we were programmed for more than just space bridge repair?"

"I've got a diagnostics program that can defeat that feeling ike a bad line of code." Ratchet replied snidely.

Optimus and Ratchet finally reached the airlock, pushed the green button to open it. They transformed to their vehicle modes, Optimus' being comparable to that of an Earth freight truck except without that big front and Ratchet's being comparable to a turtle.

Meanwhile, with our energetic, flighty duo...

"I don't like heights, Bumblebee!" Bulkhead exclaimed in his big booming voice. He was a dark green color and was gigantic and round, like a very obese - er - _muscular _human. He also had a large jaw [2] that was tampered into a permanent smile. Right now, he was dangling from a rock ledge by a cable, swinging back and forth.

"Cool your circuits, Bulkhead! I'm running as fast as I can, and you know there's no 'bot faster!" Bumblebee was scrambling up the pile of rocks that Bulkhead was trapped in. He was the bruiser's little yellow best friend. He was also the shortest and least qualified to lead the team.

When Bumblebee got to the area where Bulkhead's cable was stuck, he started stinging it with his stingers [3]. When he stopped stinging, he started stomping on the areas around the wrecking ball, which kind of made Bulkhead nauseous. "_Oh!_ I think I'm gonna blow a gasket!"

Bumblebee kept furiously stomping like he was doing a Mexican hat dance or something like that. "Try to hold it in a little longer!" Bumblebee stomped a little _too_ furiously, and all the rocks, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead came falling down to the bottom of the space bridge. They were too shocked to notice Optimus Prime and Ratchet drive in to help them. They transformed into their robot modes. "Alright." Optimus sighed. "What seeems to be the problem?"

"I think the technical term is, 'bunch of big hunking rocks jamming space bridge.'" Bumblebee explained pointing to the magnificent orange pair of antennae that stood behind them.

"What I can't figure out is, why would anyone _want_ to TransWarp to this AllSpark forsaken sector?" Bulkhead asked.

"That's not the point, Bulkhead." Optimus told him. "We have a job to do here, and no job can be done without the right tools and teamwork." He produced a solitarium Ultra-Axe with a laser blade from behind his back [4] and started chopping into the rocks near the space bridge. "Everyone lend a servo! _Bulkhead!_" Optimus called to the big green 'bot. Bulkhead started smashing the rocks with his wrecking ball. "_Bumblebee!_" Optimus called. Bumblebee's hands transformed into stingers and he started stinging the rocks to pieces. "_C'mon Ratchet!_" Optimus yelled. Ratchet grabbed rocks with his magnetism power and threw them in a different direction [5]. "_And Prowl!_" Optimus called. No answer. "Hey. Where is Prowl?"

A gold-colored shuriken flew from almost nowhere and chopped a rock in two. The shuriken flew back to where it came from. A dark colored 'bot caught it. He looked like one of those bad boy types that every femme wanted. He was just as tall as Ratchet, but a lot slimmer and had varying gold streaks on his black armor and also had a chevron. Yeah, he was a chick magnet. "Here I am." he announced.

"Yeah, next time you might want to give us a little more warning." Optimus told him.

"Yeah. You almost hit Boss-Bot." Bumblebee told him.

"Young 'bots." Ratchet muttered. "Can't live with 'em. Can't melt 'em down for spare parts."

Bulkhead overheard Ratchet's comment and leaned over to Bumblebee to ask him something. "Why is he so grumpy all the time?" he whispered.

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrapheap - _aah!_" Bumblebee replied, being interrupted by a slap on the back of the head, by none other than Ratchet.

"I may have one servo in the scrapheap, but I can still hear!"

Optimus got in front of the space bridge they were fixing and said, "Okay, I know we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing more to do than fix space bridges, but remember, we're all cogs in the great Autobot machine..."

"Not this speech again." Prowl muttered as he slapped his hand over his face.

"A machine is stronger as a whole than any one component or part." Optimus droned as the space bridge behind him started to rumble. "Together, we can move mountains!"

The space bridge shot out blue light and blasted the Autobots and the pile of rocks away. Optimus shot out a grappling hook from his arm and used it to grab another rock that was floating in midair. He swung from the hook, picked up Bumblebee and moved him to safer ground. He swung away, pulled out his axe, and chopped rocks that trapped Ratchet underneath to pieces, freeing him. Prowl was using the propellers on his back to fly away, but at that moment they decided to stop working, and Prowl was falling. Luckily, Optimus' axe was rocket-powered, so he flew himself up and caught Prowl. As he and Prowl were in the air, rocks were flying towards Bulkhead, so Optimus shot a net out of a cannon and got all the rocks away from him. Optimus and Prowl got back on the ground and Prowl ran as far as he could away from danger. Then, Optimus extended the handle on his axe and used it as one of those pole vault things. Anyway, he ran with his axe and stuck the handle into the ground so he could soar to turn off the space bridge with his grappling hook. The rocks that were randomly floating around stopped and fell ominously as the spce bridge died down.

The team was astonished at Optimus' skills. Bulkhead's large jaw was even dropped. "Impressive." Prowl said as he walked over to Bulkhead and pushed his jaw up.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I trained at the *gulp* Autobot Academy." Optimus answered quietly. It was associated with some bad memories, so he never liked to mention it. "I hope they don't know I'm keeping secrets." he thought.

"So how did an Academy 'bot end up on a broken-down maitenance crew?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh-no, what am I gonna say?" Optimus thought nervously. Before someone else pestered him, a glow of bright blue light interrupted their uncomfortable talk. The glow was coming from two rocks. He walked over to the rocks, as did everyone else, and moved them both apart to reveal something incredible. He raised his axe after Bulkhead said, "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, Boss-Bot." Optimus was about to chop the object into bits when Ratchet screamed, "_Prime! Don't!_" Optimus almost chopped the thing into bits when the thing caught his eye and aroused his interest.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know." replied Bumblebee. "Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the doc-bot can check it out." He reached out to touch it when he was once again, interrupted by none other than Ratchet.

"Leave it there." he said. "Or better still, throw it back throught the space bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found."

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "I wonder if he's keeping secrets too." he thought.

The Autobot insignia on Optimus' shoulder started blink. He was getting an encrypted message from their ship's computer, Teletran-1. "Teletran-1 to Optimus Prime." said the computer's female voice. "Teletran-1 to Optimus Prime. An unidentified spacecraft is entering the sector. It amy be a Decepticon spacecraft."

"A _Decepticon?_ This must be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago." Optimus said.

"Wait, didn't you just say that you wanted to know what the Decepticons would really like? And now you're denying that they exist anymore?" Ratchet asked, remembering his question from earlier.

"That's not what matters now." Optimus told him. "What matters is that we've gotta fix Teletran-1. Her software is obsolete. She doesn't know that the Decepticons were destroyed."

"Defeated." Ratchet corrected him. "Not destroyed. But we're not waiting around for them to find us." He transformed to his vehicle mode. The rest of the Autobots just stood in their places. "What are you 'bots waiting for? Give me the object! _Pronto!_"

"Wait, Ratchet!" Optimus called as Prowl and Bulkhead loaded the object into his trunk. "What on Cybertron is this thing?"

"There's no time!" Ratchet yelled. "_Let's move!_" He took off for the ship. The rest of the 'bots transformed and got to the ship.

After all the Autobots boarded the ship, the airlock closed and the ship lifted up and flew away. The Autobots were in the ship's cargo hold.

"You're the history 'bot, Prime. Have you ever heard of the AllSpark?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." Optimus explained.

"Every 'bot knows that story." Bulkhead muttered.

"Here's another fact: the only way we were going to win the Great War is if we kept the AllSpark out of Decepticon hands." Ratchet explained. "So it was sent through a space bridge directing to some far flung corner of the galaxy where no one would _ever _find it."

"So you're saying we found the AllSpark? The real AllSpark?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I'm saying that _it found us!_" Ratchet exclaimed.

"_Warning!_" called Teletran-1. "You have been sighted by a Decepticon warship."

"It's not the only one that found us." Prowl said flatly.

The Autobots left the AllSpark in the cargo hold and scrambled to their positions in the ship. Prowl was at his computer trying to examine the Decepticon ship's flight path. "It's following us." he said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Bumblebee shouted at the annoyed Prowl.

"You wanted to see some action, kid?" Ratchet asked Optimus, who cringed at the word "kid". "Be careful what you wish for."

Bumblebee spoke up. "Hello. We're a repair crew. Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking on Decepticons!"

Optimus thought for a moment. "Not without backup." he said. "Bulkhead! Connect us to Cybertron Headquarters!"

"Wow!" Bulkhead said. "Wen you want backup, you go straight to the top."

An image appeared on the center of the giant monitor after BUlkhead got connected to Cybertron H.Q. It was Sentinel Prime, Optimus' former best friend. He was now a jerk with a huge chin, although he always had a huge chin.

"Optimus Prime." he said snarkily. "You mean they still let you command other Autobots?"

"Don't start, Sentinel. Just put me through to Ultra Magnus." Optimus sighed.

"Now how come a third-rate Autobot would need the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel teased.

"Teletran-1, display cargo hold visual." Optimus ordered. A picture of the AllSpark's case appeared in the corner of the screen.

"_Holy Primus! It's the AllSpark!_" Sentinel screamed. "I mean, I'll put you through to Ultra Magnus right away."

Optimus grinned.

Sentinel's image disappeared from the screen and Ultra Magnus' came on. "Ultra Magnus here, Optimus. We're tracking a Decepticon signal from a ship that looks like this." An image appeared on the screen of the outline of the ship, which was purple and looked sort of like a spinning top. "Ever since we drove the 'cons off Cybertron, they started roaming around and looking for the AllSpark everywhere. And they finally found it. We'll send another team to help you. Just stay tight. And Prime?"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus, sir?" Optimus asked.

"Don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming." His image disappeared from the screen, leaving all 5 Autobots on the ship, stranded.


	2. Team Flighty

**Team Flighty**

**With comments from me**

**1. For some reason, when I picture Lightbright talking, I hear a British accent. I just kept that in the story.**

We return to where we left off in the last chapter. Optimus Prime and his crew were sitting in the ship speechless. Optimus was infuriated with Ultra Magnus. "Don't try to be a hero, my _skidplate!_ I'll get back into the Autobot Academy, he'll see!"

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast." Prowl said as he watched the scanner.

"How come we can't see them?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus was too worried to reply to Bumblebee. "Hey, what other team did Ultra Magnus send to help us out?"

"Maybe we should call H.Q. again!" Bulkhead suggested. He called up Cybertron H.Q. again and Sentinel's face appeared on the screen.

"Okay, what do you losers want?" Sentinel screeched.

"Ultra Magnus told us that he would send another team to come help us. Which team did he send?" Optimus Prime said. "Which team did he send?"

"Oh, well we just organized a team with a bunch of kids on it called Team Flighty." Sentinel chuckled.

"I really dislike the sound of that name." Ratchet whimpered.

"I'm putting you through to your team, just hang on a moment." Sentinel said.

"We will...jerk." giggled Bumblebee.

"_What was that?_" screeched Sentinel.

"Nothing." Bumblebee whimpered.

The team waited a few more minutes, as that fool Sentinel had a lot of trouble trying to get them through, which involved a lot of wires wrapping around Sentinel. Bumblebee found this hilarious and was laughing the entire time.

"_Shut up, you dipstick!_" Sentinel screeched. "Just let me press this button and...there, you're connected. Happy?"

"Connecting to Team Flighty in 3...2...1." Teletran-1 counted.

Another image appeared on the screen beside Sentinel. There was a 'bot that was staring at the screen that had a dark blue helmet that resembled a beanie hat, a visor like Prowl's only bigger, like a huge pair of sunglasses. To him, Optimus' crew looked like five faces on split screens all in the same monitor, because each had their own computer. "Hey, look! There's five tiny faces in our computer screen!" he said.

"Beachcomber, stop messing around! We gotta go!" screamed a male voice.

"I'm serious! There's really tiny 'bots there! One looks like a balloon, one is old, one is an awesome ninja, one -" Beachcomber droned before he got interrupted by a female voice.

"_A ninja?_" said the voice. Beachcomber got knocked away from the camera as a female 'bot stared into the screen. She was wearing an orange helmet with two silver pieces of metal dangling from it to represent the meatball head hairstyle. She spotted Prowl easily and said, "Hiiiiiiiiii, ninja." Her optics formed into tiny hearts.

"This is the team that will back you up against the Decepticons." said Sentinel. "On the screen is Lickety-Split, the token femme of the team."

"_Hey!_" yelled a British female accent. Lickety-Split's attention was broken from Prowl as the other female pushed her away so she could get in the screen. "I'm a femme, too!" This femme had a wide, sky blue helmet and large blue eyes. [1]

"Wait, who are you?" Sentinel asked her.

"I'm Lightbright, and I'm just as much of a femme as Lickety-Split is!" Lightbright screeched angrily.

"I could have sworn you were a mech." Sentinel told her.

Lightbright's face got all screwed up. "Ugh, slag you, _Sentinel!_ I hope you die!" She walked away angrily and muttered something about darts.

"_I ought to court-martial you!_" Sentinel screamed. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. The first 'bot you saw was Beachcomber, and the other 'bots are Dug Base and Wheelie."

"Name: Dug Base!  
Job: Transform, shut up, and let people ride on my back!" Dug Base said.

"Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime, but we're sort of running out of time." said Wheelie.

"He's right! We've got to go!" Lickety-Split yelled.

"Don't worry, Optimus Prime!" Lightbright cheered. "Those Decepticons will go down easily when they get a taste of my awesome fighting moves!" She let out the words "_Hi-ya!_" out of her mouth as she accidentally kicked Beachcomber in the skidplate.

"_Dude!_ I sit with that thing!" Beachcomber screamed.

Bulkhead disconnected Sentinel and Team Flighty before any of them could say anything.

"Teletran-1, set us on a course for the nearest space bridge." Optimus ordered.

As Teletran-1 was setting a course for the nearest space bridge, Bulkhead started to talk. "But Ultra Magnus told us to sit tight!"

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the AllSpark." Optimus reminded him. "And besides, did you see those kids? I nearly screamed like a little femme when I found out that they were going to be our backup!"

Their ship started flying off. "So, we're gonna make a beeline for the space bridge and blast whatever debris is in our way." The ship was flying full speed ahead for the space bridge when something massive, purple, and spinning top like blocked their path.

"Uh, boss-bot? I don't think we can blast through _that!_" Bulkhead exclaimed.

All the Autobots gaped at the huge purple space ship in front of them in suspense.


	3. Dastardly Decepticons

**Dastardly Decepticons**

**With comments from me!**

**1. Yes, I mentioned rape to add depth to my story. If you don't like that, it will never be mentioned again. And don't worry, I won't write smut...unless you want me to... ;)**

**2. And I called it bad stuff because I didn't know how to mention it.**

**3. YIKES!**

"I've never seen a Decepticon up close." said Bulkhead, gaping at the massive ship.

"No one has." Ratchet told him. "And lived."

Optimus was staring at the white paint on the ship. "Those markings. I remember them from the history vids. That means..."

"_Megatron!_" Ratchet exclaimed.

"_Megatron!_" Bumblebee screeched. "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?"

As the Autobots converse in panic, the Decepticons on the giant ship called the Nemesis were conversing in anger.

"Megatron is a fool who has been chasing a ghost for centuries." said Starscream. If you were one of the ones who thought of Prowl as a bad boy, Starscream is one of the most bad boy like 'cons you could ask for! He had a magenta color armor and blood red optics and wings on his back that carried the Decepticon insignia. Starscream hated Megatron with the passion of a thousand burning suns. The only reason he was Megatron's second-in-command is because he wanted to be the leader himself someday. He hated life on the Nemesis, he hated all his teammates, but most of all, he hated Megatron. Starscream hated Megatron so much, that he kept a special journal about Megatron and all the bad things Megatron did to him. If you looked in the journal on any given page, you would most likely see the words "abuse", "hurt", "torture", "rape" [1], and also, Cybertronian swears against Megatron for doing all that bad stuff to him [2]. The worst part was, was that Megatron _never_ got busted for it. Starscream had wanted to tell someone, but there was no authority higher than Megatron, so the tyrant could pretty much do whatever he wanted and not get in trouble. So, Starscream has made it his goal in life to terminate Megatron and spread the word of his abuse so all the other Decepticons would turn against him and worship Starscream. "I seriously doubt we'll find the AllSpark aboard such an insignificant vessel." he continued.

"_TRAITOR!_" screamed a big booming voice. It was Lugnut, the universe's largest eyesore. His loyalty to Megatron annoyed everybody. It's too bad he didn't know what Megatron did to Starscream. "_MEGATRON IS LARGE! MEGATRON IS BOLD! MEGATRON WILL RETURN THE DECEPTICONS TO CYBERTRON -_"

"And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny _blahdy blah blah blah!_" said the team's female member, who has the alt mode of a spider. "Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut, or is it just hardwired to that thick, one-track processor of yours?"

An icy blast came from almost nowhere and froze Blackarachnia's arm. "As usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor is unpleasant because of that organic mode of yours!" explained Blitzwing. Blitzwing had three distinct personalities. Right now, he was using his icy personality, which was blue and looked like he was wearing a monocle.

"Blow it out your actuator, three-face." Blackarachnia said as she crunched the ice off her arm.

Blitzwing switched his personality to hothead, which was reddish in color and looked like he was wearing a visor. "The name is Blitzwing, _insect!_ Remember it! 'Cause it's the last thing your going to hear before I -" Blitzwing switched his personality to random, whose face strongly resembled a jack-o-lantern. "_Express my feelings in song!_ **The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout!**"

As Blitzwing continued singing, the other Decepticons continued shouting at him to stop. They were all too annoyed to watch a door open and Megatron come out [3]. Blitzwing stopped siging immediately and the others shut up.

"It's not fair." Starscream thought. "_I_ deserve that kind of recognition."

"Starscream, report." Megatron said with his gravelly voice.

Starscream ran over to a computer and read what was off the screen in a fakey voice. "The energy reading is off the scale, my liege. Shall I fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it." Megatron answered. "Yet."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! _Brilliant _strategy, oh wise and great leader." Starscream answered. He was just trying to butter Megs up, so he won't be suspected of killing him.

As the Decepticons were busy conjuring up plans to stop the Autobots, the Autobots were busy panicking.

Optimus saw that a gun on the Decepticon's ship was about to fire and he screamed, "_Teletran-1, let's get the Pit outta here!_" As the ship was flying away from the gun, Optimus screamed, "_Activate the emergency defense system, Codename: Omega!_"

"I'm sorry, this function has been disabled as a way to save energon." Teletran-1 told him.

"_What!_" Optimus' optics widened. Their ship then made a sharp turn and all the 'bots flew to the side of the ship.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Bumblebee asked.

As the Autobots continued to panic, the Decepticons continued scheming.

"I've got a match on the scanner!" Blackarachnia announced. She was sitting at her computer typing stuff in. "If it's not the AllSpark, it's something just as powerful."

Starscream couldn't believe his audio receptors. He couldn't believe he was wrong! "I volunteer to deploy and breach the Autobot's ship!" he blurted.

Megatron walked over to Starscream. "I didn't spend the last 4 million stellar cycles wandering the galaxy just so you could lay your greasy wings on the AllSpark." Megatron said while grabbing his wing.

"Ow! _Ow!_" Starscream screeched.

"I will get the AllSpark and harness its energy into the ultimate weapon." Megatron told him. He walked away, leaving Starscream alone.

A few cycles later, Megatron was about to fly to the Autobot's ship, when Starscream walked up to him behind his back.

"What do you want now, Starscream?" Megatron asked him.

Starscream patted Megatron's back, which was only important because he slapped a bomb on him. "Only to wish you luck, my liege!"

"I don't believe in luck." Megatron told Starscream before flying off.

"Neither do I." Starscream muttered after he left.

Back on the Autobot's ship, Optimus Prime and their team were panicking...still.

Optimus spotted something large and gray flying towards the ship. "Is that -"

"_Megatron?_" Ratchet screeched.

"They never said he was so big." Bulkhead whimpered.

"They never said he could _fly!_" Bumblebee screamed.

Megatron was suddenly lost from sight. Bulkhead just shrugged this off and said, "Huh. I guess he wasn't coming for us." But he was proven wrong when they heard a loud crash on top of the ship. The Decepticon warlord was now cutting through the ship's roof.

"Gah!" Optimus screeched. "Okay, um...Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you guard the AllSpark, Prowl and Ratchet, drive the ship, I'll hold off Megatron."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran towards the door and pressed a button to open it. "But we're repair 'bots! We're not programmed for this kind of action!" Bumblebee screeched before he walked in.

"Then consider this an upgrade!" Optimus told him. He used the controls to use two giant cranes on the top of the ship to hassle Megatron. It looked as if he was about to break free from the pincer's grasp when suddenly -

"_KABOOM!_" The bomb on Megatron's back went off, and the Autobot's ship was now flying out of control. Megatron was nothing but a severed hand clinging to the falling ship.

"_Yes!_" Starscream screeched. He was still where Megatron was standing, watching, waiting for him to go offline. Now he was walking away, about to deliver a speech to his fellow Decepticons. "Solemn face, Starscream." he told himself. "Solemn face."

Back with the Autobots, squirt guns were squirting liquid metal to patch up the hole on the top of the ship. That was the good news. The bad news is that the ship was about to crash land into an asteroid, so Optimus pulled a Crowning Moment of Awesome and flew the Orion away from it. The ship was now back on it's course to get to the space bridge.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead remained in the cargo hold, guarding the AllSpark, when the mysterious artifact started glowing blue.

"Hey. What's that thing doing?" Bumblebee asked frantically.

As the AllSpark glowed brighter, their ship now carried a distinct blue glow. The AllSpark used it's power to shoot a ray of blue light into the upcoming space bridge, which turned it on. Then the ship went through hyperspeed to get to the bridge. After they got through, the Autobots were discussing how freaky hyperspace looks, but more to the point, Starscream wrote a speech, so this is how it went:

"This is a dark solar cycle in Decepticon history." Starscream said while hiding a smile, looking out the window of the Nemesis. "Let the legacy of Megatron live on in our memory cores for all eternity, as I solemnly pledge - heeey, where's everybody gone?" Starscream turned back around to see that all his teammates left in tiny little rockets, and they were on their way back to New Kaon, a Decepticon controlled planet near Cybertron. Wondering why they were leaving, he realized that the space bridge the Autobots went through blew up and was sending a blast of energy towards the ship, which was coming straight at him, in case you didn't know. "_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_" he screamed at the TransWarp energy coming at him. He could've left now, but he was too paralyzed in fear to do so.

So after all that, the Autobots just went through the space bridge, dazed and confused. Unknowing that Megatron still lived..._inside the ship!_


	4. The Nightmare Continues

**The Nightmare Continues**

The Autobots had just went through the space bridge to the Milky Way. This is their story from then on.

"Prowl, Ratchet!" Optimus moaned. "Everyone alright?" Optimus then turned on his comlink and contacted Bumblebee. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, report." he said as Megatron unknowingly rose behind him and grab his shoulder. Optimus paused for a moment and then turned his head towards Megatron, giving him a look of absolute horror. The merciless Decepticon leader pinned Optimus against the wall and growled, "Where is it?"

Prowl and Ratchet ran over and tried to pry Megatron off him, but he was no match, so as he kept Optimus pinned, he pinned Prowl down with his foot.

Just because Optimus was pinned, doesn't meanmhe couldn't move, so he shot a grappling hook out of his arm and pressed one of the ship's buttons.

"Gravity disabled." Teletran-1 announced.

Megatron started to levitate and Prowl snuck from under his foot. Optimus then kicked the tyrant in the chest, and he was sent flying. For his first battle, Optimus was doing well, but he was also as scared as Pit. He had never been in a real fight before. The only time he ever experienced a real fight was in a simulator, and even _then_ he got stabbed in the spark. "Oh, Primus! I'm dead titanium!" he thought.

"Good thinking, Prime." Ratchet praised him. He used his magnetism powers to walk on the ceiling of the ship.

Megatron then latched his sword into the ship's ceiling, -

"_Hey!_" shouted Bumblebee, who was floating in midair out the door of the cargo hold. "Who turned off the - _oof!_" Bulkhead bumped Bumblebee out the door. "Sorry! My bad!" he said, also floating in midair.

"Aah! _Aah! Naah!_" Bumblebee screeched when he bumped into something huge..._Megatron's foot!_

'Bee looked up and was almost about to scream. Luckily, his wit got the better of him. "You know what?" he asked. "You're even _uglier _from this angle!"

Megatron was less than pleased with Bumblebee's comment, so he pulled his sword out of the ceiling and started slashing it around wildly, hoping to hit Bumblebee. "_Wow! _You're _scarier _too!" 'Bee screechedas he repeatedly jumped out of the way of the tironium swords.

Meanwhile, as Megatron was using his sword to try to offline Bumblebee, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were all hiding, because Optimus had come up with a plan. "Remember," he told them. "On my signal, we attack."

Doing the _exact opposite of Optimus' orders,_ Prowl floated away from the hiding spot and tried to attack Megatron!

"Prowl, _no!_" Optimus screeched. "Wait for my signal!" He reached out for Prowl's leg, but his hand completely went through it! That's when Optimus realized that Prowl was using a hologram image to trick Megatron.

When Megatron saw Prowl, he swiped his hand through his chest as if to hit him. "Huh?" Megatron breathed. "What just happened?" he thought. His thoughts were cut off when the _real_ Powl snuck up behind him and chopped the rest of his arm off! The tyrant just groaned and fell over.

"Okay." Optimus comented. "The decoy was a nice touch, but once again, a little warning would have _helped_!"

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was floating around uncontrollably and pushed Optimus, who was too busy ranting to notice. "Would it have offlined you to say something like, '_Heads up!_', or '_Watch out!_', or...I dunno -"

"_Incoming!_" Ratchet shouted as he was using his magnetism powers to pick up Megatron and throw him. Megatron's head hit the anti-gravity button, and the ship's boosters ignited with flames. The 'bots inside the ship flew to the back. The ship was getting much closer to Earth's atmosphere. Optimus flew through the open cargo hold door and bumped his head on several cans of oil. As he was still down, a black and red foot pinned him to the ground...Megatron, and Primus knows how he's able to balance with no arms. "Now bring me the AllSpark and I _may_ spare your miserable Autobot livs." Megatron growled.

The Decepticon's deal wasn't fair, though, as Optimus couldn't get up to retrieve the artifact. So the tyrant picked up the sword with the arm that hasn't been chopped off, and tried stab Optimus in the spark. "Oh no." Optimus thought. "This is the simulator all over again! Good-bye, world! Tell my creator I love - oh wait, I have this axe." Luckily, the Autobot had his axe with him and blocked Megatron's attack. Suddenly, a bright blue glow interrupted their brawl - _the AllSpark! _It completely distracted Megatron as he tried to formulate a plan. "Should I walk over to it?" he thought. "It kind of seems like cheting if I don't kill the Autobot first. Then again, I _am_ a Decepticon!"

As Megatron was plotting, Optimus carried out his plan. He extended the handle on his axe and pressed the green button by the airlock. "Warning!" Teletran-1 announced. "Docking tunnel deployed."

The Earth's atmosphere was now pulling both Megatron and Optimus out. Luckily, the Prime used his axe to hang onto the tunnel wall, while Megatron and his hand that was on the roof fell to a completely random place on Earth. Optimus took one last glance at the falling carcass before climbing up the tunnel and into the ship.

Meanwhile, at night on a small farm in Paw Paw Michigan...

A chubby kid was sitting in his makeshift laboratory prying apart a flashlight with tools, when he heard a muffled explosion. He quickly slapped the flashlight back together and went outside to see what was the matter. This kid had wild black hair, a bronze skin tone, and brown eyes. He was wearing a sour green button up shirt, black shorts, sour green socks and black shoes. The kid ran to the site of the explosion and saw this lying in a crater: Megatron's head and hand. The kid gasped and stared at the head for a while. He had no idea. No idea whatsoever.

"Warning! Planetary impact!" Teletran-1 announced as the ship was faling further towards Earth. Optimus had managed to come back on board. "Alright, everybody in the stasis pods." All the 'bots ran in the stasis pods, but Bumblebee paused and asked, "But what about _you?_"

"Not until I steer us clear of this populated sector!" he yelled as he was trying to drive the ship. They were about to crash into a big city if Optimus hadn't taken control. Now they were falling into Lake Erie. Optimus then ran into a stasis pod. "Emergency stasis activated." announced Teletran-1.

Now the Autobots were in stasis. And it stays that way for 50 years. Sleep well my friends. Until next time...


	5. Sari's Story

**Sari's Story**

A frilly pink bed with a canopy sat in a dark room. It was holding a little girl. The little girl had normal length red hair and a bronze skin tone. She was wearing a gray sweater with red elbows and two red portions on the stomach, black pants, and gray socks with red portions on the heel and toes. Most of her body was covered by a heavy bubblegum pink comforter. As she slept a fairly large, pitch black metal hand appeared out of the ominous darkness, and attempted to tug the girl out of the bed. Slowly, the girl opened a large pair of maroon eyes. As soon as she saw the hand and glowing pair of red eyes behind it, the dazed look in her eyes morphed into giant maroon tea saucers. "No!" she screamed. "_No! Not again!_" She tried to defend herself from the hand with all her might, but she was no match for it. "No, please! Let me go! I love being alive! Please, _no!_" the girl screeched as she clung to the bed. The mind that controlled the hand disregarded what she said and dragged her anyway. "_Aaaaaaaah!_" she screamed.

"Sari! Sari, wake up!" said a voice with an Indian accent. The girl slowly opened her eyes to a familiar face. That face belonged to her father, Isaac Sumdac. Isaac Sumdac was a genius roboticist and owned a robotics company. Right now, they were in the main Sumdac Systems tower in his daughter Sari's bedroom, which was fairly large for a kid her age. The walls were all painted bright pink, and wherever there wasn't any pink, huge sliding glass windows covered the bright Detroit sky. Several toys covered the floor incuding a giant teddy bear, a yo-yo, a Role-Model Rachael doll, a tennis ball, and others. A lava lamp, a computer, and a clock sat on the desk. A flat screen television was mounted on the wall, and a DVD player was sitting on the desk under it. A rug with pictures of fish on it layed on the floor. A juke box sat near the giant window.

"Huh?" Sari sleepily mumbled. "Oh no. What happened?"

"You had a nightmare again." Sumdac told her.

"Crud. It was that hand nightmare again." Sari muttered.

"Again?" Sumdac asked.

"Yes, again." said the 7-year-old.

Sumdac quickly changed the subject. "Oh, well I forgot to tell you. Slasher Secondary School scheduled a field trip at the Sumdac Manufacturing Plant in Munroe."

"So?" Sari asked.

"A computer error accidentally gave all my tour guides the day off, so I'll have to show them around. You stay here." Sumdac told her.

Sari sighed. "Sure Dad, you have nothing to worry about."

"Excellent." Sumdac said before he sped off into his room.

Sari plopped back into bed. "The name Slasher Middle School brings back so many unwanted memories." she thought.

Back when Sari was 5 years old, her father enrolled her in kindergarten so she could be taught by a teacher with other kids her age. About 5 days later, she skipped the rest of kindergarten and upgraded to 1st grade, since she was so smart. The same thing happened until she got into 6th grade at Slasher. Everything changed after that. The work was no match for Sari, but the children there were just awful. This one girl named Penny Chase started picking on her and then convinced other girls to hate her too. Sari filled an entire journal with all the mean things that Penny and her clique said about her in class. "Dear Diary, On the first day of school, a girl named Penny walked up to me when I was finishing up on homework, and told me that I was a snotnosed brat." read the first page of the journal. Penny pretty much got everyone of the classes she and Sari were in to dislike her except for one girl named Alexis. Alexis was the one of the smartest in school, and she always came running when somebody ridiculed Sari. Soon, she and Alexis became good friends and Sari returned the favor to Alexis whenever somebody picked on her. Sari's grades were higher than ever, until the one sad day that her dad found her journal and started reading all of the terrible things that happened to Sari. You see, Sari had forgotten to write in the journal about things getting better since she was so caught up with Alexis, so Sumdac only read the bad stuff. He took her right out of school, built her a special teacher robot programmed with the most complex math equations and the longest, most confusing stories. Sari hated that robot with the passion of a thousand flaming suns.

But Sari had it all figured out now. She is never allowed to watch T.V. so she watches it in secret. She gained the fashion sense of Raven from "That's so Raven", the rebellious tendencies of Alex from "Wizards of Waverly Place", the fight moves of Sam from "iCarly", and the sense of humor of just about all the characters from "Phineas and Ferb", something she never had when she didn't know about T.V. Today, with those personality aspects, Sari would make things right between Penny and her clique.

The girl jumped out of bed. She had normal length dark red hair, a bronze skin tone, and brown eyes. She was wearing grotesque looking clothing, a gray sweater with red portions on the sleeves and stomach, long black pants, and gray socks with red heels and toes. She rushed over to her closet. "Let's see, cute and casual is key." Sari muttered. "Nothing too flashy, limited amount of sparkles, and absolutely _no dresses._ Period. The absolute worst thing you can do is get dressed up. Then it will look like seeing friends is a special occasion, and that would make me look unpopular." She browsed through the closet. All she saw were orange and yellow dresses. Not different orange and yellow dresses, but the same orange and yellow dress over and over. "_Ugh! _I can't have the same exact outfit over and over again. What am I, a _cartoon character?_" [1] Sari whined. She thought for a moment, then sighed. "Well, it _sort of_ fits into my criteria. It's cute and casual, not very flashy, no sparkles, but it is a dress. I guess I have no choice." Sari switched outfits eagerly and looked in the mirror. The dress looked just like what she wanted, except of course, she was less than pleased by the fact that it was a dress, but she was slowly learning to accept that. But as she looked in the mirror, she realized that she was missing something...

"My hair!" Sari squealed as she ran over to her sidetable drawer and pulled out some pigtail holders. She tied all her hair, including her bangs into two bunches. "Still needs something." She pulled her bangs out of the hair she tied up, letting them cover her face. "Not quite." She pulled some more accessories out of the drawer, this time two hair clips, one orange, one yellow and clipped up her bangs. "Whoa!" Sari cheered. "I look awesome!". She went in the closet and pulled out a pair of orange boots and yellow socks, then put them on. "I've never looked so awesome in my life!" She stared at herself blankly in the mirror. "One last thing." Sari said. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her Sumdac Systems security key card. The security key card was a very important aspect of Sari's everyday outfit. It can be scanned by any machine in Sumdac Systems and grant her access to wherever she was permitted to go. That card is vital to Sari's trip to see Penny.

Sari looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. "I am gonna knock the socks off of everyone on that field trip!" she squealed. She sped out of the doors in her room, leaving them open as she left. "What do I know about this field trip?" she asked herself out loud. She was already on the elevator down to the lobby. "Dad said it was in Munroe. That's really far away from here!" On the way down, the elevator opened up on the 15th floor. A man with curly brown hair in a strange futuristic outfit with a high blue collar walked in. Sari continued talking to herself. "I know! I could take the lobby shuttle to the manufacturing plant!" she shouted.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to use the elevator in peace." groaned the guy.

"Oh, sorry sir. I just do that because people on T.V. do it and nobody else seems to mind." Sari explained.

"Hey, aren't you Sari?" asked the guy.

"Sari SUMDAC?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm her."

"Oh cool. I'm Spike Witwicky. I work for your dad." said the guy.

"Witwicky? Where have I heard that name before?" Sari asked.

"I think you skipped a few grades in school and went to class with my son, Daniel." Spike told her.

A whole bunch of bad memories came back. Danny Witwicky was the most adorable kid in the Slasher Secondary School 6th grade class, and unfortunately, he bullied Sari alongside Penny. "What do I do?" Sari thought. "I can't tell the guy that his kid was a jerk! I guess I'll just have to lie through my teeth."

"Oh yeah, great kid." Sari fibbed. "Really good, uh, social skills."

"Yeah, Carly and I are proud of him." Spike smiled.

"Carly from 'iCarly'?" Sari asked.

"No. My wife's name is Carly." Spike chuckled. "She's a lot like 'iCarly', though. She has a nice personality."

"I'm sure she does, sir. I'm sure she does." Sari told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. They say stuff like that on 'The Penguins of Madagascar' all the time." Sari told him.

There was a short pause. "You seem to take a lot of your speech patterns from television shows, don't you?" Spike asked her.

"That's right. I find that T.V. teaches me things about the world that I didn't know, enhances my vocabulary, and sparks my imagination all in one."

"Huh. I never knew that." Spike muttered.

The elevator doors opened up on the lobby.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Sari. See you later." Spike said as he walked over to the front desk.

"Okay, bye!" Sari squealed. When she was absolutely sure that Spike was too far away from her to hear what she had to say, she muttered, "It's too bad he doesn't know his son's a total jerkwad. If I ever see Danny Witwicky again, I will make sure I fix him."

Sari ran over to the high-speed shuttle. The high-speed shuttles were one of the most important aspects of the Sumdac Systems manufacturing plant chain. It could zip you over to any Sumdac Systems manufacturing plant in Michigan in an hour or less! When she got in, Sari sat down and strapped herself in. "It's gonna be one exciting day." Sari said to herself with an ear-to-ear grin on her face.


	6. By Golly, She's Got It!

**By Golly, She's Got It!**

7-year-old Sari Sumdac took a good look at the manufacturing plant outside the shuttle window. It was basically a regular square building with a helicopter pad on top, and a smaller square parking garage beside it. "Huh." Sari murmured. "I thought this place would be a duplicate of my home, but I guess not."

She stepped out of the shuttle and into the 58 degrees Fahrenheit May air. For some reason, Sari was almost insensitive to cold temperatures, and wearing a short skirt in this kind of weather didn't bother her.

The girl ran over to the entrance to the plant and was greeted by a standard Sumdac Systems Automaton.

"Hello. Welcome to the Sumdac Systems Manufacturing Plant, Munroe division. Would you care for a brochure?" asked the robot's synthetic voice.

"Sure." answered Sari.

The robot opened a storage compartment in it's chest. "Sorry, we do not seem to have any. I will go fetch some more."

"_Wait!_" Sari screeched. "_I still need directions to the -_" It was too late. The robot was always out of sight. "Field trip." she muttered. "Oh well, I guess I could find it myself." Sari ran off really quick through a completely random hallway. She had no idea where she was going, but she was sure she would find her way out somehow.

Suddenly, she heard a voice with an Indian accent giving some sort of speech.

"Back in the early 21st Century, Detroit was known as the Motor City, as it was the automobile manufacturing capital of the world! Once again, Detroit is a manufacturing leader, but not in automobiles, automatons! _Robots!_ Sumdac Systems makes a wide variety of automatons, who are _always _reliable, and never complain. No task is too mundane or unpleasant. They aren't cursed with fears or phobias, and are able to withstand extreme temperatures that us mere humans can't survive.

"The robot revolution begins here, on a typical Sumdac Systems assembly line, where we make the finest line of Sumdac robots. Any questions?"

"Where'd you get the idea for your robots Mr. Sumdac?" a kid with a really stupid sounding voice asked.

"_Dad!_" Sari thought. Just her luck! The tour was right there, around the corner!

"It was just something that I...stumbled upon." he answered.

"Okay, Sari. Remember, not too mopey, not too cheerful, stay in the middle, and lean slightly towards cheerful. You're ready to go." Sari told herself. She began to strut over to the tour. "Hey!" she yelled in a sing-songy type tone.

Everyone in the tour turned their heads and stared in awe. Sumdac looked like he couldn't believe his eyes!

"Hi, everybody! So what's going on?" Sari asked.

"Sari Sadhika Sumdac, just WHAT are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the middle of a history lesson!" her father cried.

"Uh, Dad, I don't know about you, but, I don't think that leaving your 7-year-old daughter alone with the headquarters of the world's most successful company is such a good idea. Soooo...I'm just making sure you had the same opinion. If not, I'll get right back on that shuttle." Sari blabbed.

"Very well, you may stay." Sumdac told her. "But you will still have school tommorrow even though it's Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan." Sari said. She made her way back to the large group of 6th graders in search of her old friend Alexis. "Alexis?" Sari called.

"_Sari?_" asked a female voice.

Sari turned in the voice's direction and saw a familiar face. "Oh my gosh! It's Alexis!" Sari thought.

Alexis was a girl with short brunette hair, bright green eyes, and a very pale skin tone. She was wearing a red blouse with a white collar, white capri pants, and blue sneakers. "Sari? Is that _you?_"

"Sure is!" Sari told her with a manic grin.

"Wow! I almost couldn't recognize you without all the bows in your hair!" joked Alexis. "Soooo...how are things?"

"Oh, good. The Tutor Bot is jank, though." Sari complained.

"Jank? I've never heard you say that before." Alexis told her.

"Picked it up." Sari answered. "I picked up a lot o' words while I was gone."

"Oh." Alexis said blankly. It was at that time she decided to change the subject. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Pffffffft _hahahahahahahaha!_" Sari burst out.

"Wh-what?" Alexis asked nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Silly Alexis!" Sari laughed. "Kids don't talk about the _weather!_"

Alexis got a little shocked at that comment. Weather was something the girl was fascinated in, and she was planning to become a meteorologist before she would run for president. "What happened to the Sari I used to know?" she asked herself. "I'll show her!" "Oh yeah? What _do _kids talk about?"

"Awesome stuff!" Sari exclaimed.

"Weather _is_ awesome!" Alexis cried.

"Not according to 'That's so Raven', 'Wizards of Waverly Place', and 'iCarly'." Sari informed Alexis. "Better yet, let's just go ask Penny and her friends." The 7-year-old proceded to grab Alexis' hand and try to drag her over to Penny.

"_Whoa!_ What are you thinking? I don't want to talk to Penny! She torments me at school every day!" Alexis whined.

"Alexis, if you are as smart as you think you are, you would know that Penny is the great and glorious master of all things awesome." Sari explained.

"Wh-wha- I can't believe my ears! You hate Penny just as much as I do! You said it yourself!" Alexis rambled.

"Alexis, Alexis. That was a different time. I'm an older child now. I know what's right and wrong." Sari told her.

"You're not as old of a child as I am!" Alexis screamed. "You're not an older child! You're a _meaner_ child! The Sari I knew was nice, polite, and maybe a little shy, but you...you're just a big, egotistical _jerk!_"

"What are you saying?" Sari asked her.

"I'm saying that you're not Sari Sadhika Sumdac!" Alexis screamed angrily. She stormed off.

Sari just stared. "Shrug it off, Sari!" she thought. "Of course you're not Sari Sadhika Sumdac! Well, I still am Sari Sadhika Sumdac. I'm just a more _awesome_ Sari Sadhika Sumdac! From now on, I have _2_ middle names! I am Sari _Awesome_ Sadhika Sumdac, otherwise known as S.A.S.S! Yeeess. Sass." S.A.S.S. looked around. She was trying to find Penny and her friends. She wasn't that hard to find. "All I need to look for is a great big jer- wait. Penny's not a jerk. Alexis is just a _dork!_ Penny is _awesome!_" Soon enough, Sari found Penny. Penny was pretty much the envy of everyone in the class. Sari was sure everyone was jealous of the long golden locks on Penny's head that went past her butt (Sari was sure she was), and her large, watery turquoise eyes were to die for. The colors of the clothes we were wearing were mainly black and sparkly pink. Her shirt was a plain black t-shirt, with long sparkly pink sleeves and a sparkly pink skull and crossbones on the front. She was wearing a sparkly pink skirt, sparkly pink socks, and black sneakers. Sari also noticed something strange about Penny. In her long golden hair, there was a single pink streak that ran all the way down to her butt. "Well that's odd." Sari thought. "Pink isn't a natural hair color."

Sari took a deep breath. "Okay, Sari. Remember, be awesome. Be great with an '8' instead of an 'eat'. Be cool, with no 'e', just a 'b'. You're ready to go!" she thought. She began to strut over to Penny and her 4 friends. "Hey!" she said in the same voice she used for the first "hey!"

Penny turned her head in shock. "Oh my gosh! Are you...Sari Sumdac?"

"That's right!" Sari told her happily.

"Wow. You don't even look like the same person!" said another one of Penny's friends. The girl had short light red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a pink beanie hat, yellow-green overalls with a pink t-shirt, and pink socks with yellow-green sneakers.

"I know. I took a little advice from the experts." Sari told them. "So, how are things?"

"Good, I guess." Penny told her with a nervous tone.

"Cool! I was hoping I could become part of your group." Sari told her.

"Well, to get in the group you have to have to do an initiation." said another one of Penny's friends. This friend had long black hair, but not nearly as long as Penny's with 2 purple hair clips in it, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a purple shirt with light purple designs on it, a light purple skirt with black trimming on the bottom, purple socks, and black sneaker boots with light purple laces. She was also wearing a wrist watch.

"Are you insane?" Penny asked the girl (who I will now be calling "Purple" until I reveal her real name). "She's like 5-years-old!"

"I'm 7." said Sari flatly.

"Sari's right. She's not 5." said the first girl (who I will now be calling "Beanie" until I reveal her real name).

"Even so, she's still a bratty half-pint!" said a girl with short dark red hair, pale skin, freckles, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with black cuffs and a light pink collar, a pair of purple striped puffy pants, with purple striped leggings that went down to her ankles. Her shoes were brown wooden shoes. I will be calling her "Ginger" until I reveal her real name.

"We should still give her a chance." said a girl with long red hair that went past her butt, very dark skin, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with beige neck and beige cuffs, puffy beige pants with blue knees and a black belt. Her socks were light blue, and her shoes were black slippers. I will be calling her "Rapunzel" until I reveal her real name. "She's obviously trying."

All 5 girls turned their heads over at Sari, who was losing her patience. "_Well?_"

"Alright." Penny sighed. "You can become one of us,_ if _you pass the initiation."

"The initiation?" Sari asked. "What's that?"

"Follow me." Penny told her. Penny and her friends proceded away from the rest of the group.

Sari looked back at her Dad, confused. "He's oblivious to _all _of this?" she thought. Looking back at her friends, she saw that they were getting further and further away. "Wait up, girlfriends!" Sari called. She ran after them, unknowing of the following events...


	7. The Test

**The Test**

Penny, Beanie, Purple, Ginger, and Rapunzel were walking down a Sumdac Systems hallway in perfect V formation, similar to how geese flew when they traveled south for the winter. Sari was still struggling to catch up. "What are they planning?" she thought. When she finally caught up to them, she attempted to ask Penny what the heck was going on, but it was too late, because they apparently already reached their destination.

"Here we are!" Penny told the girls.

Sari looked around. This was one of the cockroach testing labs his Dad set up to replace animal testing. The place was mostly white and had a lot of cabinets to hold chemicals and stuff. There was a lot of guys in creepy looking suits working with chemicals. "_Dad!_" Penny called.

One of the guys in the creepy suits looked up from pouring a blue liquid material into ice. "Penny, sweetie!" said the guy. "What're you doing here?"

"My class is on a field trip, so my friends are here too!" Penny explained. "The one in the beanie hat is Trisha, the one wearing mostly purple is Luisa, the ginger is Becky, and the girl with the long red hair is Mercedes. And this is Mr. Sumdac's daughter, Sari."

"Oh, Sari! Good to see you. Your Dad mentions you all the time." said the guy.

"That's nice to know, Mr.- uh..." Sari said. Obviously, he was Penny's Dad, but she forgot her last name, so she was stuck.

"My name is Chip Chase, but you can address me by Mr. Chase." said the guy.

"Okay." Sari responded.

"What'cha doin'?" Penny asked in an Isabella-from-"Phineas and Ferb"-like tone. "Playing with chemicals?"

"Actually, this blue stuff is Kool-Ade. I was getting some for myself because I was thirsty." Mr. Chase explained.

"Oh, 'cause the boss sent us down to tell you that it's break time." Penny told him.

"What?" Sari thought. "That's not what my Dad said. Penny must be lying." As much as Sari wanted to speak up and say what really happened, she wanted to be friends with Penny more, so she went along with it.

"Break time?" Mr. Chase asked. "Hey! _Now's our chance, boys!_"

"Yeah!" the other workers whooped. "Alright! We've been practicing this all week!"

The other workers were about to burst out in song when Trisha interrupted them with a megaphone she found. "_**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!**_" she shouted. "_**WHATEVER YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICING ALL WEEK, I GLADLY ADVISE YOU TO PLEASE TAKE IT OUSTSIDE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_"

The other workers grumbled and walked outside, as Mr. Chase stayed inside and talked to Penny.

"Daddy? Can I stay here with my friends and Sari?" Penny asked in a sweet voice.

"Alright, I guess, but I want you to promise me that you won't touch _anything!_ You promise?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yes, dear father. I Penny Chase solemnly swear that my friends and I will not touch anything, or possibly substitue any harmlful nanobots whatsoever." Penny swore with one hand on her heart and the other behind her back with her fingers crossed.

"That's my girl." Mr. Chase put his hand over Penny's head and patted it a few times. "Be good now." He then went out with the other guys to do whatever they've been practicing for a week.

"Okay, now let's do this thing." Penny said after all the workers left. She ran over to a cabinet and opened it.

"Uh, Penny? Didn't you promise your Dad that you wouldn't touch anything?" Sari asked.

"It doesn't count since I had my fingers crossed the whole time." Penny told her.

"Huh?" Sari asked.

"Yeah. If you promise somebody to do something, or in my case, _not_ to do something, you can easily contradict _anything _you promised just by holding your fingers behind your back and crossing them! It's the power of deception!" Penny explained.

"Deception? I should use that on my Dad someday." Sari said.

"Good for you. Anyway, come over here, everybody." Penny ordered.

Sari, Trisha, Luisa, Becky, and Mercedes ran over to Penny to see what she was doing. She was searching through the cabinet and found a dropper. Next, she pulled a jar of diet pills out of the cabinet. The diet pills had the label: **Sumdac Nanobot Diet Pills**. She opened the container and poured all the contents of the jar into the cup of blue Kool-Ade. All the pills fizzed up inside the cup and then the Kool-Ade returned to normal.

"Ooh! You made me a drink? Thanks, Penny! I _love_ Kool-Ade!" Sari was about to reach out and grab the cup when Penny slapped her hand away.

"Don't, you _twit!_ I just made that cocktail out of Kool-Ade and diet pills!" Penny screeched.

"Why the devil did you do that?" Sari screeched.

"I'll tell you, but first, let me explain the chemical structure of the beverage." Penny told her. "Diet pills help you lose weight by supressing your hunger, right?"

"Yes. Go on." Sari told her.

"Well, the chemical structure of the Kool-Ade is so akward, that if mixed with diet pills, or any other medication for that matter, it will completely reverse the effect of that medication times how many pills you put in." Penny explained.

"Which means..." Sari asked.

"Increased hunger times 100, in this case. So if you drink this cocktail, it will make you want to devour everything in sight. Side effects may include increased size and tentacles." Penny listed.

"And the point of this drink is..." Sari said.

Penny took the dropper and pulled some liquid out of the Kool-Ade cup. Then she ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed a jar with three cockroaches in it. Then, she poured one out and on to the counter. As she closed the jar, she said, "Now this is where you come in, Sari."

"Okay, what do I do?" Sari asked nervously, shuddering at the sight of the cockroach crawling on the table.

Penny handed her the dropper. "We need you to squirt a drop of the chemical substance on the counter, so the roach can drink it and engorge itself to the size of this plant. That will be the initiation to join this group." she explained.

"You mean you want me to..." Sari said, thinking about her situaton. "What am I doing?" she thought. "I'll get friends, but I'll destroy my Dad's plant in the process! I know I said I wanted friends, but I should really look for nicer people to be friends with."

"_No way!_" Sari screamed at them. "I have to destroy an _entire factory_ just to be _friends_ with you? _What if you're not worth it? Not to mention, my Dad will kill me!_" She stomped her foot on the ground and turned around to run away.

Penny, Trisha, Luisa, Becky, and Mercedes were speechless. It was so quiet in that room, one could hear a pin drop. Luisa (formerly known as Purple) broke that silence. "Wow. We rule the school at Slasher Secondary School, and she's the first person that ever stood up to us, ever."

"Not to mention, that she's 7-years-old." Trisha added.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Penny?" Becky asked.

"That we let Sari join our group without an initiation?" Penny replied.

"Wait. Forget it. It's a stupid idea." Becky replied.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just label her as an enemy." Penny said.

They all remained quiet for a while, until Mercedes spoke up. "I still want to destroy this plant."

Trisha ran over to the whiteboard, erased everything on it and wrote this:

"Ladies and gentlemen,

"I am announcing a new project for everyone. It is quite easy, really. I have even set out all the items for you. Just take the water dropper filled with blue liquid that hasn't been sabotaged or spiked with diet pills in any way whatsoever and drop some of it on the counter for that roach to drink. I assure you that the roach will most certainly _not_ turn into a giant tentacled monster that has the desire to devour everything in sight.

"Signed,

"Isaac Sumdac"

"Excellent theory, Trisha." Penny said after she read the forged note. "If we pin it on Sumdac, we won't get in trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know." Trisha replied.

Slowly a grin grew on her face and she started to giggle evilly. The rest of the girls giggled evilly as well. They all waked back to the field trip group with linked arms, looking forward to all the collateral damage that was soon to come.


	8. Humans Meet Autobots

**Humans Meet Autobots**

As the 5 friends were making their way back to the group, Sari Sumdac was sitting in a corner of a separate room, sulking.

"I can't believe they want to destroy my Dad's plant! I want to get back at them, _big time!_ But all I wanted was a normal friendship! Unfortunately, _that's not possible, _is it?" she thought. "Maybe it's me. Maybe it's my fault. I'm the one who made Alexis run away from me, not them. I did kind of act like a jerk..okay. I _really_ acted like a jerk! This is all my fault!"

Sari continued crying. Not that crying fixes any given situation, but if you cry about something, it often makes you think clearer afterwards.

Meanwhile, the 5 friends made their way back to the field trip group. Isaac Sumdac was leading the group to the room above the room they just sabotaged, which has windows and microscopes to see what's happening.

The employees returned back from their break. They had just sung the song from "Fiddler on the Roof" where everybody gets drunk. Mr. Chase noticed a letter written on the whiteboard. "Hey look! The boss wrote us a note!" he yelled. He read aloud the note.

"Okay, let's do this thing." one of the other workers said.

Meanwhile, with the field trip...

"Here, we are working on the latest development in nano-technology: self-replicating, sub-microscopic, bio-diagnostic robots, designed to fight disease, monitor, and repair the human body from within. Not quite the cure for cancer, but these nanobots are a major step in the fusion of organic and technological, and quite possibly, the gateway to immortality!" explained Sumdac, as kids were fighting over microscopes. They were watching Mr. Chase drop a drop of Penny's chemical cocktail next to the roach. The roach sensed the sweetness of the Kool-Ade and instantly drank it up. Then one of its legs shot out of its body instantly. "Wh-what's that thing doing?" Mr. Chase asked. Quickly, the roach grew into a huge monster and started eating all the lab equipment.

The kids upstairs were _horrified_ at the sight of the roach. Alexis panicked, Penny Chase flashed a devious smile to the situation below, Trisha giggled evilly, Becky marvelled at all the destruction, Luisa just stared with her jaw dropped, and Mercedes shut her eyes. The other children actually started screaming and whimpering.

"_Nothing to worry about, children! These happy accidents are pathways to discovery!_"

"Uh, Mr. Sumdac? This accident doesn't look too happy!" said the kid with the stupid voice.

Suddenly, the roach got so big that it burst through the window of the room they were in. Everybody started running away wildly.

A few moments later...

Police cars, firetrucks, S.W.A.T. team vehicles, and ambulances arrived outside of the plant, which was now on fire. Kids and employees were being escorted out of the factory. Meanwhile, with Sari...

The 7-year-old was sitting and crying until she sensed smoke somewhere. She knew that she had to get out of the factory as soon as possible, so she ran for the lit up "EXIT" sign. But then, she paused and decided she wanted to know what was the matter, so she ran in the opposite direction to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile, there was an explosion that sent the roach monster outside. The S.W.A.T. team ran over to the sight of the monster's landing and just stared at it, not knowing what to do.

The police captain arrived on the scene in a yellow compact car with a black stripe down the front. "This is why I hate machines." he said at the sight of the monstrosity. As far as he knew, it was a nanobot project gone awry, not an 12-year-old mad scientist's creation of a Kool-Ade/diet pills hybrid fused with a roach, so to him, it was, in fact a machine. Of course, the pills did have nanobots in them, but hey, let's focus on the plot. He picked up a megaphone and said, "Testing, 1, 2..._will someone get me a blowhorn that works for crying out loud?_" A guy quickly ran over to the police captain with a new megaphone. The captain snatched it and yelled, "_Alright, S.W.A.T. units, drive that thing away from civilians! Emergency crews, let's get those people evacuated, now!_"

The S.W.A.T. team ran back to the truck and brought out machine guns. They started shooting the roach wildly, but each and every one of the bullets was absorbed by the roach. It also made the roach angrier, and it knocked the team out of the way with it's newfound tentacle and then used it to pick up a vehicle and absorb it.

More screaming kids and workers were escorted out of the building. The last man escorted out was Isaac Sumdac, also screaming, since the firefighters forgot to evacuate Sari. "Wait! My daughter is still in there! Sari! _Sari!_"

Sari was still looking for the trouble. She then ran into a complete disaster area. All of the shelves and cabinets were broken apart and/or knocked over, and certain things were burning. Worst of all, there was a giant hole in the wall, so she could view a giant roach monster attacking police units, Sumdac employees, and countless 6th-graders. "_Oh my God!_" Sari wailed. "They actually did it, _those monsters!_" She just stood, watching over the trouble wondering why she was forgotten. Then she ran away quickly, trying to find her way out.

Meanwhile, firefighters were now using water to tame the beast, which, as a result, made the thing angrier, and used its tentacles to grab firetrucks and eat them.

"_Bring out the big guns!_" screeched the police captain into the megaphone. The S.W.A.T. team rushed over with even _more _colossal machine guns. "_On my signal!_" he yelled.

"Wait! Captain, you do not want to attack this creature!" Sumdac shouted.

"The 'creature' is gigantic and it's not been tainted with nanobot liquid whatsoever." said Penny Chase, who overheard Sumdac talking.

"We don't need advice from a stupid kid." the police captain scolded.

"In case you're wondering, I am, in fact, a genius with an intelligence quotient of 167. If it's ignorance you seek, I suggest you pay my twin brother a visit. He's at the aquarium." Penny explained. "More to the point, before I was escorted out of the building, I snatched the dropper filled with liquid and analyzed it so I can tell what it is. It turns out some low life substituted the nanobot liquid for Kool-Ade mixed with a ful canister of nanobot diet pills."

"Huh?" both Sumdac and the captain asked.

"I'm sure all the world's greatest minds know that the chemical structure of Kool-Ade is _so _akward that it'll actually reverse the effect of any given medication times the amount of pills used in the cocktail. In this case, the hybrid eb=nsures amplified hunger, and side effects may include increased siz and/or tentacles."

"Oh. I guess you could shoot, then." Sumdac told the captain.

The S.W.A.T. team fired the guns into the roach. The roach didn't get angrier, though it actually_ blew up! The entire freaking thing! Kaboom!_ Now, chunks of the roach were falling from the sky!

"Hehehe. Spark bombs. They really pack a punch." the captain laughed before a roach chunk fell on his head.

The kids started dancing happily, not knowing that the chunks of the roach were merging with each other to get back at the humans.

As the roach was regenerating, a chunk of roach fell into the nearby lake. It kept going down further and further until-

"Intruder alert." said a female synthetic voice. "Intruder alert." That's right, the weird roach chunk thingie sunk into the Autobots ship, and Teletran-1 detected it. That woke the rest of the team from stasis. They all walked out of the stasis pods slowly and sleepily, most of them yawning.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asked.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee added.

"Probably something- _Aah!_ Get-it-off! _Get-it-off!_" Prowl screamed. The roach chunk had made it's way to his hand and he was now shaking it wildly. Ratchet sighed and used his magnetism powers to remove the sticky glop. "Whatever it is, it's not circuitry. It's something else..."

Optimus walked over to the control center and said this into a microphone, "Teletran-1, scan the area. See what's going on out there." A small robot probe rose from under the water and scanned the area. "Scanning." said Teletran-1's voice. An image appeared on the ship's screen: a bird's eye view of a newly reformed roach attacking humans.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bumblebee commented.

"If we go up there, we don't want to attract too much attention." Optimus said. "The Decepticons may still be out there, watching." He then spoke into the microphone. "Teletran-1, scan the local lifeforms. We can take on their appearance and blend in there."

The probe (SkySpy) scanned a firetruck, a S.W.A.T. team vehicle, an ambulance, a police motorbike, and the police captain's car. It sent the vehicle modes to the ship, and a scanner appeared for them to step into and get a makeover. Optimus stepped in first and came out a bit different looking, but not different enough that you couldn't tell it was him. Same with the rest of the 'bots. They all transformed.

"Not bad." Optimus said. He now looked like a firetruck.

"Sa-weet!" Bumblebee shouted. he looked like the captain's car.

"Impressive." Prowl commented. He has the alt mode of a police motorbike.

"Does this make me look fat?" Bulkhead asked. He has a new S.W.A.T. team vehicle mode.

"It'll do." Ratchet sighed. He looked like an ambulance.

Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead left to defeat the roach monster while Ratchet stayed.

"You coming doc-bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Somebody's gotta analyze this thing." Ratchet said, referring to the roach chunk. "Besides, who needs a 'bot with one servo in the scrapheap?"

"Not gonna et that one go, are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"_No._" Ratchet answered sharply.

Bumblebee left along with the other 'bots.

Meanwhile, with the humans...

"All units fall back." said the police captain into a walkie talkie.

Soon, the Autobots arrived on the scene, in their vehicle modes, in front of the monster. "Greetings, fellow 'bots." Optimus said. "We are here to help!" One of the bug's tentacles smashed the ground, causing them to jump. "Okay, Autobots. Don't engage on the creature yet. Keep your scanners peeled for Decepticons."

A bunch of flying police drones flew over and started shooting bullets at the roach.

"If those are Decepticons, we've got nothing to worry about." Bumblebee replied.

The police captain spotted the Autobots, and thinking they were real vehicles, he said. "What are those cowboys doing down there?" He picked up the megaphone. "Who are those guys? And where are the drivers? _How is my car driving itself!_"

Meanwhile, the monster's tentacles grabbed Bulkhead, who was trying to stay on the ground as much as he could. "Hey! Could any of you little 'bots tell me what this thing is?" he asked some of the flying police drones.

"Can anybody talk on this planet?" Bumblebee asked.

Meanwhile, with Sari...

"Finally! An exit! I'm _saved!_" she screeched. As she was about to run from the carbon monoxide filled plant, a synthetic voice called, "Ma'am!"

"What the deuce?" Sari asked. The same Sumdac robot from one of the earlier chapters appeared out of the smoke with a flaming stack of brochures. "I found the brochures! Would youcare for one?"

"_Heck no!_" Sari screeched.

"I insist, just take one." the robot offered.

"_Never!_" Sari screamed.

She ran out of the building's exit and the robot chased after her.

"Take one! It has a picture of a Sumdac Robo-Kitty in it!" the robot bribed.

Sari stared at the robot in panic. She felt like running, but then realized that if she ran, the robot would just keep up with her. Another explosin blew up in the Sumdac building, and a wrench flew out and into Sari's hand. The 7-year-old looked puzzled by the coincidence, but that puzzled expression wore off when she got a manic idea on how to drive away the robot. "_This_ kitty's got _claws!_" Sari shouted. She charged towards the robot with the wrench and started smacking the Brochure Bot around, making a bunch of crazy karate battle cries while she was at it.

"What is that thing?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee, referring to Sari. They were her the entire time, a bit disturbed by what she was doing to a fellow machine.

"I dunno. It must be some kind of pet." Bumblebee suggested.

One of the monster's tentacles smashed into the ground, which made Bulkhead move closer to Sari. Sari stopped hitting the root with the wrench and just jumped away a bit, hoping the vehicle wouldn't hit her. "Who paints a S.W.A.T. vehicle green?" she asked.

"And who wants a pet that violent?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari paused. "What?"

"Hello, little creature. My name is Bulkhead. Did you kill your owner 'bot?" Bulkhead asked, sounding a lot like Patrick Star from "SpongeBob SquarePants".

Sari's eyes got wide. "Talking cars?" she thought. "That's impossible! I must be going insane!" She screamed as loud as she could, which made Bulkhead and Bumblebee back away a bit.

"That thing must be armed with some high frequency sonic weapon!" Bumblebee shouted.

Sari continued to scream and started running away as far as she could from the vehicles, bringing the wrench with her, and leaving a dead robot in the Autobots' view.

"I think it's scared." Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee, referring to the now hyperventilating Sari. "Don't worry, little creature." Bulkhead reassured her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sped off after Sari.

The 7-year-old rean continuously until the roach monster found and grabbed her with one of its tentacles. "_Aaaah!_"

"But that thing might!" Bumblebee added to Bulkhead's statement.

Optimus and Prowl watched as the screaming Sari was being waved around wildly by the roach creature.

"What is that thing?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it needs our help." Optimus told him. "Autobots, _transform!_"

Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed into their robot modes.

**Beacause this is a stock footage transformation, I will be singing "****Buy Me a Rainbow****" by Meg Griffin to kill time. Trust me. It'll be hilarious.**

_Cloudy skies and rain clouds have come to stay.  
Windy nights and sad sights won't go away. (Sha-la-la-la-la-la)._

_But I wanna be without a care.  
Unicorns and butterflies everywhere._

_Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna buy me a rainbow!  
Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna wrap it up in a great big bow!_

_The time is right,  
It's day not night.  
So open up your heart,  
It'll be alright!_

_Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna buy me a rainbow!  
BUY ME A RAINBOW!_

The Autobots were now transformed into their robot modes and ready to fight the insect monster...in the next chapter! ^^;


	9. Introductions

**Introductions**

**1. Yes, I put Ringo Chikuma from Kiss Players in this chapter, but this time she's a rabid fangirl instead of a deranged loli. Hate her as you please!**

"_Sari!_" Professor Isaac Sumdac screeched as he was using binoculars to locate Sari, who was being carried by the roach. "That's my _daughter!_ Captain Fanzone, you _must _send someone in to rescue my-" Sumdac got interrupted by the police captain, directing binoculars towards the transformed army of robots.

Meanwhile with Sari...

Sari was uncontrollably screaming at the top of her lungs. That is until her eyes caught sight of the Autobots. Her eyes looked like tea saucers now, since she was so surprised.

"Autobots, _attack!_" said the red and blue one. He produced an axe from behind his back, and he and the rest of the 'bots ran over in determination to get the beast killed.

The black and gold one pulled shurikens from behind his back and threw them into the roach.

The bulbous green one that looked awfully familiar to the green S.W.A.T. vehicle that talked to Sari transformed his hand into a wrecking ball and started swinging it around in a crazy manner. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he yelled at the monster. He jit it, which made it drop Sari.

"_Aaaah!_" she screamed.

Bumblebee ran over and caught her. When she fell into his arms, he ran away, to find a sae place to put the pet. "It obviously offlined it's owner, so now I need to know where to put it. In the meantime, I'll introduce myself." Bumblebee thought.

"Hi." he said to Sari. "I'm Bumblebee."

Sari's eyes widened. "He has a real name? And it's not threatening, like Killer or anything like that? Awesome!" she thought. "I'm Sari." she replied.

"Oh, don't be." he said as he ran into a parking garage. "I like my name."

"No, I mean my name is- _what are you?_" Sari asked.

"I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee said quickly.

Sari said nothing to that, which led to a long akward pause.

"I saw what you did back there." said Bumblebee wistfully. "I don't know if I should put you down or not."

"Are you saying put me down as in _kill me?_" Sari asked in a paranoid manner.

"Unfortunately, yes, since you offlined your owner." Bumblebee told her.

"O-owner...what are you talking about?" Sari asked.

"That robot back there. You were hitting him with a wrench." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh yeah. But he wasn't my owner." Sari told him.

"I was going to keep it a secret, because you really _did_ look tough when you offlined him. I was thinking about maybe...I-I could well...um..." Bumblebee rambled.

"Go on. Say it." Sari told him.

"I was hoping that you would let me..._adopt _you?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari's heart started pumping with excitement. "_Adopted?_" she thought. "What should I say? I'm sure living with Bumblebee would be a fun experience, but what about my Dad? Who's going to remind him to take his pills? But then again, _Bumblebee!_"

"Of _course!_" Sari screeched. "You could teach me everything about yourself, and you could learn about _me!_ And then we could have fun and play every day! You'd be such an awesome owner!"

"And you'd be such an awesome pet!" Bumblebee squealed.

As Sari and Bumblebee were chatting, two familiar faces were peering into the opening of the parking garage.

"One of yer's?" asked Captain Fanzone.

"No, but there is something oddly familiar about them." Sumdac answered.

"Familiar enough to take any chances with yer kid?" Fanzone asked. He pulled a walkie talkie ot of his pocket and said, "All drone units engage on the yellow robot, but _don't _harm the girl."

Police drone units by the dozens flew in and started shooting at Bumblebee, who was still holding Sari. "_Shoo! Shoo!_" he yelped.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the team...

Bulkhead transformed his hand into a wrecking ball once again and swung it at the monster, who _absorbed_ it. "_Aah!_" he screamed as it was pulling him in. "_Boss Bot! _I g-got a problem!"

Optimus completely dropped whatever he was doing to help Bulkhead. He used his grappling hook to pull the cable that the wrecking ball was attatched to and pulled. "_Prowl!_" he shouted. "Lend a servo, _huh, Prowl!_"

Prowl pulled a shuriken from behind his back and used it to cut the cable that held the wrecking ball.

"_Ow!_" he yelled as the ball was sucked in by the roach. "He said '_Lend_ a servo', not '_Slice_ a servo'!" he scolded.

"Better than feeding the rest of you to that thing." Prowl said.

"That wasn't your call to make, Prowl. We're a team, remember? We need to depend on each other." Optimus scolded.

"The only 'bot I depend on is myself." Prowl said just before he jumped up in the air. He used his shurikens to slice off a few tentacles, but he was too late! The roach grabbed him and pulled him into the chasm of darkness that is itself...

Meanwhile, with Sari and Bumblebee...

The police drones were still bothering the duo. Sari knew excactly what they were, but Bumblebee was a little off. "Wow, they don't even know my name, and they all want autographs!" he said aloud. "And they're so desperate that they'd even try to shoot me to get it. Here goes!" He transformed his hand into a stinger and stung the letter "B" in Cybertronix into the ground.

"Uh, Bumblebee?" Sari called. "I _don't _think that's why they're after you."

He was about to sting "U" into the ground before that interruption. "_Really?_" Bumblebee asked. He put Sari down. "Well, in _that_ case...". He started shooting electricity at the drones which destroyed them all. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but I've gotta go." said Bumblebee. He ran out of the parking lot, leaving Sari and the offlined drone units, and Bumblebee's partial signature on the ground written in ash. "What could that mean?" thought Sari, staring at the foreign letter.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the 'bots...

Bumblebee arrived on the scene, shooting electricity at the roach, Sari and a bunch of 6th graders watching from a bird's eye view on top of the parking garage.

Optimus used his comlink to call Ratchet, who was still underwater, analyzing the roach chunk. "Ratchet, we need backup, _stat!_"

"I'm _busy!_" Ratchet yelled.

"He's probably napping." Optimus thought. "That's an _order!_" he said.

"Typical Academy 'bot." Ratchet muttered, obviously not as careful as Optimus about keeping his remarks quiet. "If you's bothered to analyze the nanobots that control this monstrosity, you'll learn that the programming can be neutralized by finding a cure code! I could find the cure code down here, or get my skidplate kicked up there with the rest of you glitches!"

"Right, I'll go with plan A, okay Ratchet?" he asked.

Ratchet happily typed into the computer.

"Anybody detecting Prowl's energy signature in there?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus chopped off one of the monster's tentacles and said, "Yeah. Oh, yeah! But it's faint."

Meanwhile, with Sari and the 6th graders...

Sari was excitedly watching all the action from the top of the parking garage, when suddenly-

"_Eeeep!_" squealed a girl. This girl has the appearance of one of those Japanese anime fanatics, because of her floor-length pink hair in twin ponytails, a headband with white kitty-ears, and a Japanese schoolgirl outfit, white sailor outfit with red trimming and black mary janes with knee-high socks. She was eagerly filming the action with her pink camcorder. "That little yellow 'bot is just too cute! And now, we're gonna get an interview from the girl thtat actually met him!" she squealed.

Sari, who noticed her, sighed and thought, "This can't be good."

The girl ran over to Sari as fast as she could.

"Who are you?" Sari asked.

"Reporter and web show host extraordinaire, Ringo Chikuma! You my friend, are going to be on my web show, 'Fangirl2Fangirl'! How do you feel?" Ringo asked. [1]

"I never agreed to this." Sari answered flatly.

"Oh, silly me! I shouldn't ask this. I should _really _ask this: What is the yellow robot's name?" Ringo asked.

"Once again, I never agreed to this, but his name is Bumblebee." Sari answered. "He introduced himself on the way into the parking garage."

"Really? I thought it would be something like Hot Shot." Ringo revealed.

"Nope. It's Bumblebee." Sari said, formulating a plan to rid the roof of all the kids. "In _fact, _he even tried writing his name in a robot language in the first floor of the parking garage. I saw him myself!"

Ringo's eyes widened to the highest degree. "Well what are we waiting for? _Let's go!_" she screeched. She ran as fast as she could down the parking garage ramp, and a stampede of 6th graders followed her, apparently wanting to see Bumblebee's letter as well, because most of them had running camera phones.

Sari sighed happily at the sight of Bumblebee, once the kids all left.

Meanwhile, with the Autobots...

"Ratchet to Prime, I just sent the override code to you via Teletran-1. But the nanobots are so primitive that you'll have to upload it manually." Ratchet informed Optimus. "As far as I can tell from the scan, your creature has concentrated all it's higher functions into it's protected central processor, the only way to deliver the code is to go inside that thing."

Teletran-1's SkySpy flew over to Optimus and gave him an upload device filled with the code.

The roach grabbed a boat with it's tentacles. "Uh, what happens when that thing swallows an entire ship?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, but we better deliver this code before we find out." said Optimus. "We need someone small and fast for this task." He and Bulkhead started staring at Bumblebee.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Bumblebee asked.

"We need to do this as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus said, handing him the upload device. "Bulkhead and I will keep the creature distracted."

"And I fly all the way up there like a Decepticon? _As if!_" Bumblebee argued.

"You can do it, little buddy." Bulkhead reassured him, giving him a pat on the back. "With a little speed, and a _big _ramp." He directed Bumblebee to the parking garage.

They all paused for a few seconds. "Y'know, fixin' space bridges wasn't such a bad gig." Then, he transformed and zoomed into the parking garage. "Out of the way, hero comin' through!" he yelled. All the kids in the parking garage moved out of the way, previously having examined Bumblebee's letter. They all froze for a second before Ringo shouted, "_Follow me!_" and then leading the army of kids and camera phones up the ramp after Bumblebee.

Optimus extended the handle on his axe and charged towards the creature with it. Then, he stabbed the handle inthe ground and flew up and kicked the thing in the tentacle. "Whatever this thing is, it's getting smarter." he said. "Smart like Prowl!" Optimus turned on his comlink and said, "Bumblebee, abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!" He fell back to the ground.

"Can't stop now, Boss Bot! I'm almost at launch speed!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Suddenly, the roach grabbed Bulkhead and Optimus and began to pull them in and began to pull the in. Bulkhead was trying to smash the tentacle and Optimus wwas trying to chop it. "It must've merged with Prowl's comlink!" the Prime yelled. "It can hear _eveything_ we're saying!"

"Almost there!" Bumblebee grunted as he was going up the ramp. He then reached Sari, who was watching the battle with wide eyes. Next, he transformed into robot mode and jumped off the roof screaming, "_You're going dooown!_"

The roach saw Bumblebee and caught him in it's mouth. Sari stared at the roach, with grinding metal noises coming from it's chewing mouth. Her eyes gained a worried expression. "_Bumblebee!_" she screamed his name.

The troop of 6th graders behind her saw the entire thing, Ringo's camcorder still recording the incident. She shut it off and said, "I'm sorry." wistfully.

Suddenly, an electric flash flew through the air. All the kids ran to see what was the matter. The monster dissolved into a fine white powder and fell to the ground. "_Bumblebee!_" Sari screamed.

All 4 robots fell from the sky pretty much unharmed, althought the big green one's wrecking ball was sliced off. "Hey, I was wondering where that went to." Bulkhead said.

Meanwhile, Prowl was laying lifelessly on the pavement, a pile of fine powder covering his chest. Optimus walked over to him. "Wh-what happened?" he asked.

"Your teammates just saved your circuits, Prowl." Optimus told him. "Whether you like it or not."

Prowl tried getting up, which made the powder fall from his chest, revealing a very deep injury. He then took a look at his chest, getting sick of the carnage and falling unconscious.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee just stood there, staring dramatically, as if to indicate a commercial break.


	10. Hang in there, Prowl!

**Hang in there, Prowl!**

**1. Hooray for fast talking Sari!**

**2. I know Transformers aren't really supposed to cry, but I just couldn't resist! It just works for Bumblebee!**

Sari Sumdac looked at the team of Autobots with mixed expressions on her face. She was in relief, because her "owner" Bumblebee was back from what she believes to be the magical maze of roach guts along with his friends. But she also felt sad, because one of Bumblebee's teammates looked hurt. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. The 7-year-old then got a bright idea in her head. "I know! I'll go down there and care for Bumblebee's friend and make him better!" she thought.

She ran as quick as she could down the ramp without the other children looking, especially Ringo Chikuma or Penny Chase and her friends.

Meanwhile, with the Autobots...

"We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs." Optimus said referring to Prowl. He turned on his comlink. "Prime to Ratchet, prepare the medi-lab." Then, he talked to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, load up Prowl, carefully."

As Bulkhead put Prowl in Optimus' truck mode, Sari was running as fast as she could towards Bumblebee, who was now in his car mode. She could just tell who that was.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" Sari asked him just before he was about to move.

Bumblebee reversed so he could see Sari a bit better.

"It's him!" she thought. "Oh-my-gosh-it-was-so-amazing!-I'm-freaking-out-that-you-were-so-cool!-You-defeated-that-big-monster-I-can't-believe-it!" she screamed. [1]

"Sari, take it easy!" Bumblebee told her. "My friend's hurt real bad. I gotta go."

Sari felt shocked at Bumblebee's words. "He promised to adopt me!" she thought. In rage, she opened the door to the driver's seat and said, "_Well, _if you're going, I'm coming too! I wanna know more about you, and you need to know more about _me!_ I wanna come with you please please please I wanna go!"

"I want you to come, too. But I don't have time for this, okay?" Bumblebee told her. He opened the car door, which was also his hand and pulled Sari out.

She remembered what 'Bee said about adopting her, so she wasn't going to give up without a fight, or an argument, rather, since Bumblebee would easily beat her in a fight. "Please please please!"

"I said '_Roll out_', Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled in his firetruck mode, carrying Prowl.

"Y-yes, sir, Optimus, sir." Bumblebee said.

"C'mon. You can trust this face, can't you?" Sari asked. She shined an ear-to-ear grin for Bumblebee to see.

"Alright. Just keep out of sight 'til I can explain." Bumblebee said. "And don't touch anything."

Sari eagerly hopped back in the driver's seat which she claimed rightfully hers. "_Yes!_" she blurted out. Then she realized that she was kind of calling attention to herself, which Bumblebee told her not to do. "I mean 'yes'." she corrected herself in a hushed tone.

In her brain, she was generating a to-do list for her and Bumblebee to play out when they lived together. "Hmm. This would be a lot better to write out if I had a notebook and a pen. But I didn't think to bring them! Ugh! You know...maybe I didn't give this adoption thing much thought. I'm going to who knows where with no food, no water, and no changes of clothes! I'll never survive wherever they are! What if there are other robots who want to hurt me? Furthermore, I _still _didn't get an answer to 'Waht are you?' other than 'I'm an Autobot.', which means absolutely _nothing_ if you don't explain it carefully! You know what? I'm gonna ask him now." Sari looked around. She and Bumblebee were submerged in water! It must've took all her will power not to scream! "Uh, am I going to be able to breathe down here?" she asked Bumblebee, playing it cool.

"Oh, _sure!_" Bumblebee answered. "What's breathe?"

Sari froze up. "Okay, if this guy doesn't even know that us humans are suposed to breathe air, why is he taking me to his pla-_wait a minute! He's gonna try to drown me!_" she thought remembering what Bumblebee said earlier, about putting her down. Tears started forming on her waterline. "I'm gonna die." she whimpered quietly enough for Bumblebee to not hear her.

The girl then heard a loud noise that sounded like a siren. She looked up and saw a tunnel extending from a red and yellow spaceship type thing. The ninja and the firetruck went into the tunnel first, then the fat one, and then Bumblebee went in last. "Okay..." Sari thought. "He's not gonna drown me. But this spaceship must be an execution chamber of some sort." She continued crying, accidentally whimpering, "I'm gonna die." loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing." Sari said, trying to hold back the fear in her voice.

Bumblebee turned on his brakes and continued talking. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Remeber what you said earlier? About putting me down?" Sari asked with a shaky voice.

Bumblebee's processor started running fast as he tried to fish that memory out of it. It came back to him almost instantly. "Oh, that." he replied. "Yeah, but I want to keep you as a pet. I don't want to kill you or harm you. I just want to be friends."

Meanwhile, as Bumblebee was explaining that Sari would be unharmed, the other Autobots were resting in the med bay. Bulkhead got his hand stitched back on. "Good as new." he murmured.

Ratchet turned to Prowl, who was lying on a berth, chest still pretty much open. "Wish I could say the same for Prowl." he muttered.

"Just do what you can, Ratchet." Optimus reassured him.

All of a sudden, Bumblebee sped in, still in vehicle mode. "Is he gonna...go offline?" he asked.

"Well, he's not quite ready to join the Well of AllSparks, if you know what I mean." Ratchet replied.

Sari was inside Bumblebee's car mode, and she heard every word. She just _couldn't _see a thing. Sari stood up on the driver's seat and grabbed the steering wheel. "What's happening? I can't see!" she complained.

Bumblebee tilted his seat back, which made Sari fall on her back. He then pinned her to the chair with the seatbelt. "Will you keep down?" he asked in a voice even louder than Sari's. The entire team looked at him, minus Prowl. "Will you keep down...down_loading_ information? You know, to fix Prowl?" he asked.

"Did those nanobots scramble your circuits, Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked.

Meanwhile, Sari was still squirming in the seat she was strapped to. She kicked Bumblebee's door open. "_No!_" he screamed. The Autobots continued to stare at him.

"No, my circuits didn't get scrambled. Thanks for asking." he replied to Bulkhead. He started driving back and forth very quickly as a punishment for Sari's actions. The other Autobots just watched the freakshow. Suddenly, Sari slipped from under the seatbelt and was driven smack into the steering wheel, and hit the horn.

The other Autobots were covering their audio receptors.

"_Sari!_" Bumblebee screamed. "_Sorry!_ I mus've had some bad oil."

"Well would you put a muffler in it and transform into robot mode?" Optimus asked.

"Right. Robot mode." Bumblebee drove over to a chute of some sort and dumped Sari in, then transformed to robot mode. "I feel much better now!" he said.

Meanwhile, Sari was falling down the chute. She finally hit the floor, surprised that she didn't get stabbed by spikes on the floor. She looked up from the floor to see a glowing blue light coming from an orange square case. "What?" she asked. "Did I die? Am I a ghost?"

The glowing blue light was coming from the legendary AllSpark. The AllSpark scanned Sari and showed her holographic images of Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Ratchet's Cybertronian vehicle mode, the AllSpark's case, and the Orion, the Autobot's ship. Then, the AllSpark showed her images of a man, woman, a boy, the planet Earth, pyramids, purple flowers, an aircraft, a cell, and a DNA strand. The AllSpark stopped showing her images. Sari stared in awe. "That was weird. Did we just have a converstion?" Sari asked the AllSpark.

Before she knew it, a ray of AllSpark energy shot at Sari's security key card, giving it a miraculous transformation. It looked more like a real key. She looked down at it and said, "Okay, but if you messed this up, you owe me a new security deposit!" Sari looked around. "_Bumblebee! Your glowing blue thing shot my key and it tried to talk to me!_"

Meanwhile, in the med-bay...

"I hear screaming." said Optimus. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Yeah, do that." said Bumblebee with a poker face.

Soon enough, Optimus got over to the cargo hold to find Sari and the AllSpark. He picked Sari up and turned her over to him. "Huh?" she screeched.

"How did you get on board this ship?" the firetruck asked her.

Sari just stared into Optimus' optics, thinking of a plan. "I'm Sari!" she said cheerfully, hoping that the firetruck will be her friend as well as Bumblebee.

"So you should be! You're not allowed down here!" Optimus told her.

As Optimus and Sari were conversing, Bumblebee heard them and had to get down there quick before Sari rats him out.

"So if I'm not allowed down _here,_ am I allowed up _there?_" Sari asked smugly.

"W-what? _No!_" Optimus told her. "How did you get here?"

"Followed me home!" Bumblebee answered, out of nowhere. "Can I keep it?"

"Hey, I'm not an it, I'm a _she!_" Sari screeched.

"So I suppose you have an explanation?" Optimus asked.

"_Actually, _I'm narrowing it down to my top 5!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Suddenly, Optimus' comlink turned on. "Ratchet to Prime," said Ratchet. "Come here, _now!_"

Bumblebee and Optimus walked back up to the med-bay as Optimus carried Sari.

When they got to the med-bay, the trio saw the bulbous green robot and an older looking red and white robot looking worried for the ninja robot, who was lying lifelessly on the medical bed.

"He's about to go offline. It's about time for us to pay our final respects." said Ratchet.

Bumblebee went first, his optics tearing up. "Prowl," he said. "I know I haven't known you very long, but I already wish there was some way to bring you back to life. I'll always be your little pain in the skidplate. I'll miss you." [2]

As Sari was about to comfort Bumblebee, something strange happened. Her security key card glowed blue light, the same blue the AllSpark glew when it shot Sari's key. Then it levitated up a bit and pulled her towards Prowl.

"Uh, Sari, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked, peeking up from sulking.

"I-I don't know!" she screeched.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee picked Sari up and placed her on the berth next to Prowl. Her key was still glowing and was dragging her over to the hole in Prowl's chest. Finally, it made it's point and plugged itself into his chest. A bright blue light shot upwards from the key and then the light shot through the whole room. In the blink of an eye, the light was gone, and the key was out of Prowl's chest, which was now fully healed.

"That was...quite the cure." Prowl said.

All the Autobots were now staring at Sari. "Um, uh..." she rambled. "Hi! I'm Sari! And, um...whay are you all staring at me?"

"Sooo...can all you Earth females do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well...I don't even know how I just did that? But please, if others of my kind find a way to heal you guys, don't ask for their help, because you agreed to keeping me as a pet." Sari said.

"Great. I wasted a million stellar cycles of my life at Protihex Medicla Mechanical Academy, and some organic heals Prowl in 2 seconds." Ratchet muttered.

"At this point, nothing surprises me." Optimus said. "I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than in my entire Cybertronian Service career."

Suddenly, an image appeared on a screen. Police cars were everywhere and officers were questioning all people who were on the scene of the roach attack.

"Solar cycle's not over yet." Ratchet muttered.

"I think my Dad's looking for me." Sari whimpered.

"What's a dad?" Bumblebee asked.

"My father." Sari told him. "He raises me."

"_He _raises you? I thought you agreed to me adopting you!" Bumblebee screeched.

"Well...I wasn't thinking clearly back then! I'm sorry. I have to stay with my Dad! Can you please take me up to the surface? _Please?_"

"Fine. Let's go." Bumblebee said with a sigh.

And the Autobots drove Sari to her Dad. But that? That's another chapter.


	11. Funeral of Megatron

**Funeral of Megatron**

**1. This takes place about 50 years before the cockroach incident.**

**2. The reason that there's only a small amount of Decepticons is that Decepticons are slowly going extinct.**

**3. Which makes no sense, since Lugnut is the ultimate Megatron fanboy.**

Even though we have all warmed up to the heartwarming story of Sari and the Autobot team, it's time to figure out, "Just what happened to the Decepticons that flew off the Nemesis?" Well this is the story...[1]

Lugnut and Blitzwing headed back to New Kaon, the Decepticon refugee colony in which their headquarters were to tell all the other Decepticons that Megatron had passed. Saddened, they held a funeral for him, which is the origin of the title of this chapter.

During the funeral, small amounts of Decepticons were scattered about the area, watching Blitzwing giving the eulogy. [2]

"It is with heavy sparks zat ve who proudly display ze Decepticon symbol must to learn to accept the inevitable conclusion, however unpleasant, our leader has fallen. Megatron is no more. Rest assured, he will not be forgotten." Blitzwing said, using his icy persona to speak. Then, he switched to Hothead. "But first, ve vill _crush _ze miserable Autobot scum responsible for destroying him!" He switched to random. "_Ooh!_ And zen ve'll paint mustaches on their faceplates! Mustaches are funny, hahahahahaha!"

Later after the funeral, Blitzwing and Lugnut stayed behind to mourn their leader. Unfortunately, it turned into an argument.

"_INFIDEL!_" Lugnut shouted. "_THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, BLITZWING! MEGATRON LIVES! MEGATRON WILL RETURN!_"

"You cannot ignore ze overvhelming evidence to ze contrary, Lugnut." Blitzwing answered in his icy persona. He switched to random. "Zat vould just be crazy! _Ahahaha!_"

"_DEMOLITION TO TRAITORS!_" Lugnut screamed bringing out his atomic mace and smashing the giant statue of Megatron that Blitzwing carved. [3]

"I spent 6 deca-cycles carving zat!" screamed Blitzwing using his Hothead persona. "Now I am going to carve _you!_" He blasted Lugnut with fire.

Lugnut released dozens of missiles from his back at Blitzwing. "_FOOL!_" he screamed. "_I KNOW IT IN MY SPARK! MEGATRON IS STILL ONLINE!_"


	12. Funeral of the Autobots

**Funeral of the Autobots**

**1. How does she know about the song in question, you may ask? The power of the Multiverse!**

Conveniently, while Lugnut and Blitzwing were having their brawl, the Autobot space bridge repair crew's funeral was taking place in Iacon City at the Autobot Memorial Plaza. Almost every Autobot was in attendance, not necessarily caring that a lowly maitenance crew had perished, but more interested in the fact that the Decepticons were supposedly back, and energon-thirsty as ever. The Autobots who were in attendance included Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, the rest of the Elite Guard, and Team Flighty. At the moment, Lickety-Split was giving a speech about Prowl. Well, not really a speech. More of a song. To be specific, the song "You Snuck Your Way Right into my Heart" by Love Händel from the TV series "Phineas and Ferb". [1]

"**I should have known  
From how I felt  
When we were together  
And even more when we were apart.  
You tiptoed in  
And you got under my skin.  
You snuck your way right into my heart.**

"**I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions.  
A wall that you could never break apart.  
But like a ninja of love  
Rappelling down from above.  
You snuck your way right into my heart.**

"C'mon, everybody, let me hear ya!" the orange femme shouted.

"**Nah Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nah  
(Yeah!)  
You snuck your way right into my heart!  
Nah Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nah  
Yeah!  
Yeah!**"

"Good-night, Tri-State Area!" Lickety-Split screamed.

The rest of the audience seemed somewhat puzzled at her performance. Lickety-Split's best friend Lightbright finally rose from the crowd and said, "That was a beautiful performance, Lickety, but was it really necessary?"

Lickety-Split stared at the crowd in disbelief. Purple-tinted teardrops started forming in her optics. Then she started to whine. "It was absolutely necessary! My spark is destined to be with him!"

"Uh, but you've only said two words to the fellow." Lightbright explained. "He hardly knew you."

In an instant, Lickety-Split started bawling, so she fled from the microphone. Lightbright nearly stepped on Beachcomber's crotchplate as she ran from the crowd to comfort her. "Lickety, _wait!_"

Just before silence consumed the crowd, Sentinel walked up to the microphone, ready to give a short speech about Optimus Prime. "I hate funerals." Sentinel thought. "The only thing I hate worse than funerals is _speaking_ at funerals."

"I've been asked to say a few words about our fallen colleague, Optimus Prime." he said. "As many of you know, Optimus and I have a history..."

"'You knew him best, Sentinel. Why don't _you_ give the eulogy?'" he remembered Ultra Magnus asking. "Thanks a _lot_, Magnus."

"But this is not the time to drag out past grievances." he continued.

"It _will _be, after I pound back a few barrels at Maccadam's Oil House." he thought, which means sitting at the bar, drinking himself sick, and whining about his long, lost girlfriend, Elita-1.

"Optimus and his crew went down in the line of duty." he said.

"Garbage duty." he thought.

"And while I never got the chance to know him personally..." he said.

"Thank the AllSpark for small miracles." he thought.

"They will all be remembered." he said.

"As _losers._" he thought.

"For every Autobot, no matter how lowly his function..." he said.

"And face it, you can't get more lowly than space bridge repair." he thought.

"Is a unique cog in the great Autobot machine." he said.

"Slag...now I sound just like Optimus." he thought.

Later, after the funeral, Sentinel was heading back to his house when another Autobot sprinted over to him. He had gray and teal armor and a red circle on his forehead. His name is Longarm Prime, and he's the leader of Cybertron Intelligence. He was gasping for breath and saying, "Sentinel Prime? Sir? Are y-you sure it's...are you sure it's wise to discontinue our search for Optimus Prime's ship? After all, the AllSpark may still be-"

"The AllSpark isn't meant to be found, Longarm Prime!" Sentinel replied.

"Surely, after all this time, sir-" Longarm continued.

"You've climbed up the intel ladder faster than anyone I know, Longarm. Your knowledge of Decepticons is uncanny. But you're still a young 'Bot. Your generation has never known war." Sentinel told him. "_My _generation hid the AllSpark for a reason. We don't know where it is, and neither do the Decepticons. That's why this peace has lasted over a million stellar cycles. And with Megatron offline, it will easily last _another_ million stellar cycles."

"But can we be certain, sir? That Megatron is offline?" Longarm asked.

"You're the intel cheif, Longarm. You've seen the reports from the Decepticon camps. The kind of chaos that comes from a void in leadership." Sentinel answered.


	13. Conference

**Conference**

**1. Dialogue courtesy of "****Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac Volume I****". Buy it! It's an awesome book!**

Back on Earth with our favorite band of misfits and their newfound human companion, they were driving up to the surface so that they could return Sari to their Dad.

The Autobots drove up a boat ramp when they reached the surface, Ratchet carrying Sari. When they got out and transformed, the 7-year-old gave Ratchet a helpful word of advice. "Don't worry! Humans don't usually blow up things with those symbols on the sides." she told him, referring to the ambulance sigils.

"Really?" Ratchet asked. "I just thought they made me an easier target."

The Autobot's transformation immediately drew the attention of the authorities. Captain Fanzone shouted, "Put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Bumblebee, who had no idea what he meant, leaned over towards Sari and asked, "Why do we have to do that?"

Sari, having just as much knowledge as Bumblebee on the subject, said "I guess it makes you look less scary or something."

The Autobots nervously raised their hands, while the police raised their weapons.

As Sari realized what the Autobots were in for, she started to scream, "_No! They're friendly!_ _Well, except for the red and white one! He's kind of grumpy! But other than that-_"

She was interrupted by a loud gasp from her father. "_Sari!_" he shouted. "Thank goodness you are okay!" He ran over and gave her a hug.

"Lower your weapons!" Captain Fanzone shouted.

Sari watched as the police put their weapons away. Then she looked at the Autobots. Their hands were still up. "It's okay, guys. You can put your hands down now." Then she turned to her father. "Soooo...can we keep them?"

"_What?_" her father screeched.

"No, I was just joking." Sari told him.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized for his misunderstanding.

Before Sumdac could say anything else, a woman walked up to the Autobots.

"Greetings." said the woman. "I am Jessica Adrias, the assistant to the mayor of Detroit. Who are you?" The woman has shoulder length brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue pantsuit, and a black tie.

"Hello, Jessica Adrias. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of a small Autobot maitenance crew. We repair space bridges in the Azazel asteroid belt under the supervision of the Autobot Elite Guard." Optimus announced proudly. Then he realized that Miss Adrias wasn't listening in the slightest. She was opening up a piece of bubblegum and started chewing.

"Oh, what was that?" she asked.

Optimus sighed. He didn't like repeating himself. "I am Optimus-"

"Y'know what? Don't bother." said Miss Adrias.

"_Don't bother?_" Optimus screeched.

"Yeah, I'll just take you and your buddies in to the office for an interview. You can talk about it there." Miss Adrias told him.

Bumblebee wasn't actually paying attention to what Miss Adrias had to say. He leaned over to Sari and asked. "Why does Jessica Adrias have such a long name and your name is only two syllables?"

"That's only my first name." Sari explained. "My full name is Sari Sadhika Sumdac."

"Oh, Miss Sumdac." Miss Adrias asked her. "Could you do us a favor and gather the other humans who were involved with the Autobots and bring them here?"

"Oh, sure." Sari told her. She ran off. "Let's see." she thought. "Who else was involved besides me, my dad, and Fanzone? Oh yeah, that brat Penny Chase and her friends! They're the ones who made the roach destroy the plant! What do they have to do with the Autobots, though? Hmmm, well the Autobots saved me from the roach, which is their creation. That fixes everything! Now I can bring them to the authorities and keep them from doing bad ever again!"

Penny wasn't that hard to find. She was standing with her friends Trisha, Luisa, Becky, and Mercedes while getting interviewed by Ringo Chikuma. Sari eagerly ran over to her and grabbed Penny's wrist.

In shock, Penny turned her head towards Sari. "_Hey!_ Let go of my arm!" she screamed.

"No! We need to talk!" Sari scolded.

Penny's friends started yelling at Sari to stop. But Sari stayed strong, and said, "We need to talk!"

"Can I talk _too?_" Ringo asked.

"Sure!" Sari grunted. "You can also help me pull these guys over to those giant robots over there."

"You mean _Bumblebee?_" Ringo asked excitedly.

"Yes! I mean Bumblebee." Sari told her.

"Oh _yay!_" Ringo cried. She pulled 3 of the girls with all her might, as fast as she could towards Bumblebee. Sari pulled two of the girls not nearly as fast as Ringo did.

"Good." Miss Adrias praised them. "Let's head over to City Hall and talk this over."

The Autobots, Sari, Fanzone, Sumdac, Miss Adrias, Penny, Ringo, Trisha, Luisa, Becky, and Mercedes all walked over to City Hall quietly, without any conversation.

When they got inside City Hall, Miss Adrias secured the doors so that the majority of Detroit's population couldn't come in with them. "Okay. Everyone sit down." she ordered.

"But there's no chairs." Sumdac told her.

"Just sit on the floor. We don't have big enough chairs to fit the Autobots, so to make them feel equal, we won't sit in chairs either." Miss Adrias explained.

The humans and Autobots nervously sat down on the cold tile floor.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask all of your names in order from left to right." Miss Adrias told them. She pointed to Sari and said, "Name."

"Sari Sumdac." she said.

Next, she pointed to Bumblebee, who Sari was sitting next to. "Name."

"Bumblebee." he answered.

Miss Adrias paused and pointed to him again. "Name."

"Bumblebee!" Bumblebee answered, about to flip his lid.

"No really? _That's _your name?" Miss Adrias asked.

"Yes! My name is Bumblebee!" he growled.

"Oh, okay, then." Miss Adrias said before she resumed asking names.

"Bulkhead."

"Prowl."

"Ringo Chikuma."

"Trisha Fairchild."

"Luisa Conroy."

"Becky Wakeman."

"Mercedes Palini."

"Penny Chase."

"Optimus Prime."

"Ratchet."

"Isaac Sumdac."

"Carmine Fanzone."

"Good. Now, let's start with Superman's side of the story." Miss Adrias said.

"Super-_who?_" Sari asked.

"You know. Optimus?" Miss Adrias said.

"Oh yes." Optimus said. "My crew was at the rim of the galaxy in the Azaael asteroid belt, repairing space bridge RA-678. Unexpectedly, it opened, spewing debris evrywhere. Knowing what I do now, I question whether this was a random malfunction or some kind of providence. After dealing with the hazards of an uncontrolled bridge opening, we discovered a most amazing artifact. Ratchet recognized it as the AllSpark, source of all Cybertronian life. before I could compute a proper course of action, a Decepticon energy signature was detected. I decided to take the AllSpark on board and initiate an expediant withdrawl. I also immediately contacted high command to request backup.

"Though my orders were to stay put and wait for backup, my instincts told me to put as much distance between my crew and the Decepticon ship as possible. The ship pursued, and my medical officer recognized the markings on the ship. It belonged to none other than Megatron, legendary leader of the Decepticon army. Their ship closed with us and Megatron himself attemted to board my vessel. I tried, with limited success, to fight him off with external manipulator arms. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that breached the hull and sent us careening out of control. The AllSpark itself flared to life and seemed to activate RA-678. We traveled through the overloading bridge to parts unknown, exiting not through another bridge in the network, but over an organic world.

"We hadn't seen the last of Megatron, however. Though severely damaged by the explosion (oddly, recordings show a bomb on his back), he still managed to gain entry into our ship. We all engaged in battle, but even in his weakened state, he seemed more than a match for us. I noticed that we had entered a planetary atmosphere. I deployed the docking tunnel and managed to eject him from the ship. By that point, though, impact with the world below was inevitable. I ordered my crew into stasis and joined them after steering clear of a populated sector. Emergency stasis activated and 50 stellar cycles passes. When we revived-" [1]

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." Miss Adrias told him. "Could you repeat it for me?"

Optimus looked around. It seemed as if no one had heard what he had to say except for Sari and the rest of the Autobots. The other humans were just going on with their business. "But I-"

"Let me handle this for ya, Boss Bot." Bumblebee told Optimus. He turned to Miss Adrias. "Allow me to translate it into idiot for you: We work on big ship, fixing big bridge. Big bridge break and now big bridge throwing rocks at us. Optimus stop big bridge and find sparkly shiny thing. We bring shiny thing inside ship. Shiny thing is AllSpark. Suddenly we find Decepticons. Decepticons bad. We fly away. We call friends. Friends good. Friends say stay still. Optimus don't want to stay still. Optimus fly away-"

"_Will you talk normally!_ _I'm not an idiot!_" Miss Adrias screamed. She started charging for Bumblebee, and Bumblebee started charging for Miss Adrias. Luckily, Optimus started pulling Bumblebee back, and Sari did the same for Miss Adrias.

"This won't turn out well." muttered Optimus.

"You can say that again." replied Sari.


	14. Storytime

**Storytime**

**A/N: Sorry the story's progressing so slowly. I just take every good idea I have and bulk it up so that it takes long to read.**

**1. Got that idea from "****South Park****"'s "****Woodland Critters Christmas****", where an adorable group of anthropomorphic critters plan to give birth to the Anti-Christ and only Stan can stop them!**

After the argument between Bumblebee and Miss Adrias was settled out, everybody was back to sitting down, and Optimus had just finished telling his part of the story.

"Okay, so you say that you're aliens from the planet...Cybertron...and you fix space bridges, which are..." Miss Adrias was thinking.

"Portals to other parts of the galaxy. They're powered with TransWarp energy that can move one object to another part of the galaxy in almost no time." Bulkhead answered.

"Okay, so the bridge sent out a blast of space rocks. Optimus stopped the bridge and found the AllSpark, which is apparently shiny." Miss Adrias said with a glare directed towards Bumblebee, who just stuck his glossa out at her. She rolled her eyes. "You brought the AllSpark inside your ship, because you heard Decepticons, which are evil robots from outer space."

"Actually, we didn't hear the Decepticons. Teletran-1, our computer gave us a Decepticon warning signal. _She_ heard them." Prowl explained.

"Whatever." Miss Adrias said. "Anyway, you called Ultra Magnus, who is like the King of the Autobots."

"There's no 'king'." said Optimus. "The Magnus gets elected into his position after the last Magnus passes on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Miss Adrias said. "Ultra Magnus said to stay there while he gets help for you. After you find out who the help is, you leave the joint. When you are flying away Megatron gets on the ship and Optimus fights him off with a giant pair of pliers."

"They're called manipulator arms." said Ratchet.

"An explosion sent your ship haywire, and the AllSpark activated the space bridge. You flew through the bridge and ended up in our Solar System. You fought Megatron again and pushed him out of the ship into our atmosphere. Then you crash landed into Lake Erie, and didn't wake up for 50 years." Miss Adrias said.

"By Xal! She's getting it!" Optimus exclaimed. Sari began clapping.

"Wait. Hold on a second." Miss Adrias told them. "You pushed Megatron, who I assume is some giant, evil, alien robot tyrant into _our atmosphere?_"

"Yes. That is correct." Optimus told her.

"But that means he could be anywhere on this Earth, just waiting to, uh, I dunno revive himself and form an evil army, of, uh, woodland critters under the rule of the devil!" Miss Adrias screamed. [1]

"She's been watching too much 'South Park'." muttered Trisha.

Sari groaned loudly. "_Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhh!_"

"Oh, what's _your _problem?" Miss Adrias whined.

"Did you not learn a thing from science when you were in school?" she shouted. "Don't you know that when something falls from the upper atmsophere, it'll burn up when it falls back to Earth!"

"Oh, they did teach me that." Miss Adrias recalled.

"So Megatron is long gone?" asked Bumblebee.

"Probably. If he didn't burn up, he's most likely slowly becoming a home for all the rodents that live in the habitat he fell in." Sari explained.

"Hooray!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead cheered.

"Can I take the storytelling from here, Optimus?" Sari asked, with much intent on getting Penny and her friends in trouble.

"Be my guest." Optimus told her.

"My Dad woke me up from bed this morning and said that a computer error gave all the tour guides a day off, so he would have to give the field trip himself. As he left, I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to make friends." Sari explained.

"But, Sari! The first time you tried to make friends, they bullied you!" Sumdac said. "Why would you want to put yourself through that kind of harm again?"

"Because Dad, I...I...I hate to break it to you, but I started watching T.V." Sari told him.

Sumdac gasped. "_Sari Sadhika Sumdac! I told you no T.V.!_"

"But Dad, the only way I were to get experience on this 'friends' subject was to watch T.V." Sari told him. "In my defense, I _was _watching quality programming, like Nickelodeon and Disney."

"_Please just get on with it!_" Miss Adrias ordered. "You can deal with this problem later."

"So I got dressed, went downstairs and into the shuttle where I got transported to the plant in the speed of light." Sari explained. "I ran over to the field trip, and found my old friend Alexis, so I decided I'd talk to her. Unfortunately, she wasn't impressed with my new people skills, and said that I was mean and ran away."

"Good job, Sari! You dissed a nerd! That's another step to becoming cool." Penny cheered.

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me! This is where you come in." Sari told her, smirking deviously. "As a last resort, I went to Penny and her friends, who denied me as a part of their group at first, but then decided to give me a chance, since I was 'obviously trying'. They led me over to a roach testing room in the plant and used a megaphone to shoo the employees out. After that, Penny created a chemical solution that I would feed to a roach, so that it could engorge itself and destroy the plant and everything around it!"

The room stayed silent, but not for long, since Miss Adrias broke that silence. "Sooooo...you're saying it's your fault?"

"Yes, I'm absolu-wait, _what?_" Sari screeched. "How is this my fault?"

"Well, you said you approached Penny with a request to join her friendship. They accepted your request and let _you_ poison the roach. How is this _not_ your fault?" Miss Adrias said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't finish explaining! I actually _denied _their orders and ran away, so _they_ were the ones who did it." Sari told her.

"Oh. Miss Penny Chase and friends, head directly to the mayor so he can decide your punishment for destruction of public property." Miss Adrias told her.

Penny, Trisha, Luisa, Becky, and Mercedes got up from the floor sadly and walked to the door that read "MAYOR".

Sari just smiled in satisfaction as they walked off.

Miss Adrias pointed her index finger at Ringo. "_You!_ You're still here! Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't actually even witness the event, sooooo I'm pretty much just along for the ride now." Ringo told her.

"Well _get out of here,_ then!" Miss Adrias screamed.

Ringo jumped a little as she climbed out of the window of the building.

The remaining people in the room, just froze in anticipation of what was yet to come.


	15. Find the Autobots a Home Committee

**Find the Autobots a Home Committee**

The remaining 'Bots and humans sat nervously on the floor, waiting for Miss Adrias' next block of text. "Alright, who would care to finish the story?" she asked.

Bumblebee raised his hand.

"Not you." Miss Adrias told him sternly. She pointed at Optimus. "You! What happened next?"

Optimus sighed. He knew she wasn't going to listen to him in the slightest, but he felt like he had no choice other than to be nice about it. "We were woken from stasis approximately 50 stellar cycles of stasis when Teletran-1 detected an invading body. We isolated the intruder and dispatched the SkySpy to show us what was happening outside. Though on an unfamiliar world, it seemed clear that a bizarre creature was absorbing friendly-looking mechanoids. I decided to intervene, but didn't want to risk attracting the attention of the Decepticons. We scanned what we thought were local lifeforms for all our modes, and then made our way to the surface. Ratchet stayed behind to analyze the intruder, a strange techno-organic mixture.

"We attempted to make contact with what we assumed were the natives, but they were non-responsive. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Bumblebee inadvertently made contact with an actual native of this planet, an organic creature called a 'human'. They befriended one Sari Sumdac by deducing her sentience, then rescuing her from the tentacles of the strange creature. By this point we were certain it was hostile and engaged it in battle. Combating in was almost impossible, as it kept trying to absorb us into itself. Things moved from bad to worse when it absorbed Prowl. Fortunately, Ratchet processed up a cure by examining the invading creature: it was composed with nanobots, mixed up with local materials. With the right-"

"_The nanobot pills!_" Sari screeched. "When Penny created the roach monster, she put my Dad's prototype nanobot pills in it!" That's why there was nanobots in it."

"What's a roach?" Bumblebee asked.

"A pesky nuisance." Sari told him.

"With the right override code, the nanobot monster could be shut down. Displaying great heroism, Bumblebee manually delivered the code, causing the creature to dissolve." optimus continued.

"Though we were victorious, Prowl was grievously wounded. Unbeknownst to me, Bumblebee brought with him a stowaway; the organic creature, Sari. While Rathcet tried to save Prowl's life, Sari wandered our ship and encountered the AllSpark. For reason's unknown, it somehow energized a security key she carried. It's a good thing it did, because Prowl's spark was fading fast. Sari's key began to glow and was pulled towards prowl's wounds. When she inserted it, he made a miraculous and immediate recovery, much to Rathcet's annoyance."

Prowl and Ratchet glared at each other.

"We then made our way back to the other humans to return the errant Sari. Though initially somewhat-" Optimus said.

"What does errant mean?" Sari asked him.

"Straying from the proper course or standards." Optimus told her.

"Is this where the story ends?" Miss Adrias asked.

"Yep." Optimus said.

"Okay, so you say you have a ship?" Miss Adrias said. "Where is the ship?"

"Underwater." Optimus answered.

"Okay, so you will be staying in your ship underwater." Miss Adrias told him. "If we ever run into trouble again, you can just hop out and save us."

"_Unacceptable!_" Sari screamed.

"What's wrong now?" Miss Adrias asked annoyingly.

"They cannot under any circumstances live in Lake Erie!" Sari told her.

"Oh, and why should I take orders from a 7-year-old?" Miss Adrias asked.

"Did a magical alien artifact bestow powers upon _you?_ I don't _think_ so!" Sari told her.

"Very well, I give you three days to find a suitable home for the Autobots." Miss Adrias told her. "If you don't find anything within those three days, your friends will be forced to live underwater."

"Deal!" Sari said.

"Hold on, hold on!" Fanzone shouted. "Those machines are just as likely to damage public property as any group of 6th graders or freakish insect-monster!"

"You don't understand, Captain!" Miss Adrias told him. "Think of what 'those machines' could do for Detroit! They could quadruple the current tourist count! Our city would be more notable than ever before!"

As the adults continued arguing, Prowl began to talk to Sari. "Sari, you seem like a minor in your organic community. Do you think you can pull off finding a home for us?"

"Just because I am a so-called 'minor' doesn't mean I can't accomplish a task!" Sari huffed. "I swear! I will find you and the guys a home within the time limit if it kills me!"

After the adults finished negotiating, Miss Adrias began to speak to Sari again. "Okay, Sari. It has been agreed on that you will be the Autobot's guide to Earth customs, and that you will be the sole individual in the Find the Autobots a Home Comittee. In the meantime, we will be having a ceremony in this very place tommorow for the Autobots. Be sure to come here at 12:00 sharp. You may now leave the building."

The Autobots, Fanzone, and the Sumdacs left. Sari ran straight to Bumblebee. "Okay, guys! We've only got three days to find you guys a home so that you don't have to go back underwater, so let's get started."

"_Oh no, you don't!_" Sumdac told her. He ran over and grabbed her hand. "You're going straight to bed! You can help them tommorrow."

"Bye guys." Sari said wistfully. Her Dad walked her away, for tommorrow to start.


	16. Averted Nightmare

**Averted Nightmare**

**1. To me, nothing is more robotic than speaking with no contractions. Tutor Bot won't be using any contractions.**

**2. I know that Miss Adrias is kind of coming off to you guys as a Scrappy (a widely disliked character for people who don't go to ) and I'm sorry for putting her into this scene, but I wrote this fanfic before I ever started putting it on this site, but I'll stop when I write the next episode.**

**3. If you're a Kiss Players fan, then good for you, because I included the whole gang in this chapter. There just won't be any sick loli stuff in there. Because I don't do that.**

After a tiring day of giant robots and roach monsters, Sari was glad to finally go to bed, where she had another dream. This is the scenario:

A frilly pink bed with a canopy sat in a dark room. It was holding a little girl. The little girl had normal length red hair in twin ponytails and a bronze skin tone. She was wearing an orange dress with one broad yellow stripe down the middle and a pair of yellow socks. Most of her body was covered by a heavy bubblegum pink comforter. As she slept a fairly large, pitch black metal hand appeared out of the ominous darkness, and attempted to tug the girl out of the bed. Slowly, the girl opened a large pair of maroon eyes. As soon as she saw the hand and glowing pair of red eyes behind it, the dazed look in her eyes morphed into giant maroon tea saucers. "No!" she screamed. "_No! Not again!_" She tried to defend herself from the hand with all her might, but she was no match for it. "No, please! Let me go! I love being alive! Please, _no!_" the girl screeched as she clung to the bed.

Out of the blue, a blue and yellow fist punched the pair of red eyes in the face! The black hand let go of Sari and flew back in an instant. The girl, who layed in a slumped heap on her bead looked up to see Optimus Prime!

"You're not taking her anywhere, Megatron!" he shouted.

"Megatron?" Sari asked herself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Megatron? Oh, he's the evil Decepticon leader that us Autobots have to defeat." a voice said. The voice was suspiciously close to Sari.

Sari turned her head in shock to see Bumblebee sitting on her bed with her. "_Bumblebee?_ What are you doing here?"

"Kicking Decepticon _aft!_" he screeched. The yellow 'Bot ran over to Megatron and gave him a swift kick in the posterior.

Sari peeked out of her bed some more to see Megatron falling to the ground.

Optimus ran over to Megatron and stasis cuffed him.

"You're going straight to prison you big meanie!" Bulkhead told him.

Sari cheered in joy, but stopped abruptly to think. "Wait. Bulkhead would never say big meanie. This must be a dream!"

Sure enough, that "breaking the fourth wall" moment ended Sari's averted nightmare. She woke up and looked around. Optimus, Bumblebee, or Megatron were in her room anymore. "_Son of a gun!_" she screamed, which awakened the dreaded Tutor Bot.

"Good morning, Sari! I hope you are prepared for today's history exam!" Tutor Bot said. [1]

"Today's Saturday." Sari groaned.

"Yesterday was Friday, a weekday, but you did not do your work then." Tutor Bot droned.

"Yesterday turned out to be very important." Sari told him.

"I'll give you a kitty cat eraser." Tutor Bot bribed her.

"I wouldn't do it for 9000 kitty cat erasers." Sari told him. "Now run along and go play in the mud."

"You promised your father." Tutor Bot told her.

Sari remembered what her father said yesterday and how she agreed to it. "I did say that, didn't I? _Fine!_ I'll take your stupid exam!"

"_And the rest of your work!_" Tutor Bot yelled.

I would narrate the rest of this time period, but do you _really_ want me to narrate the process of something that bores the entire world population to death? I don't think so.

After _that_ mess was cleared up, Sari was now brushing her hair, which was conveniently in pigtails. She pulled on her backpack and came to her Dad, who was in his office sleeping.

"Dad, the ceremony is at noon, and it's 11:00 now, so I'm just gonna go and you can meet me there, okay?" Sari asked him.

"Sure, do whatever." Sumdac answered sleepily.

Sari eagerly ran as fast as she could to city hall, since it is sort of walking distance. When she got there, she was all alone. "I can't believe nobody's here." she said aloud.

"Hello?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. "Who's there?"

"It's Sari Sumdac." Sari told her.

Miss Adrias walked out of a door. "Oh, hello! Here for the ceremony, I assume?" [2]

"Yes." Sari answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, they'll be here. Hey, would you come do me a favor and set out these folding chairs? That closet is full of them." Miss Adrias said.

"Sure, yeah." Sari sighed. Folding chairs. What was more boring than setting out folding chairs? She walked over to the closet and pulled out a folding chair and continuosly pulled them out. Since she didn't know how to unfold the chairs, there was now an array of unfolded chairs sitting on the ground.

"Jeez, Sari! Those chairs can't be sat in! I'll help you!" Miss Adrias ran over to help her. She started unfolding a chair.

Somebody knocked on the city hall door. "Could you get that, Sari?" Miss Adrias asked.

Sari ran over to the door and opened it, only to hear the words, "_Konichiwa, Detroit!_"

"Gah!" Sari screamed.

Ringo Chikuma and 5 other girls walked in, all looking very peculiar. Ringo still had the long pink pigtails and white kitty-eared headband. One of the peculiar looking girls was holding her pink camcorder and pointing it at Ringo and her. The girls hair was rather short and baby blue in color, and it was in pigtails. She had brown eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a Japanese school uniform. She also had mary janes.

"Me and my friends Atari, Shaoshao, Kayu, Marissa, and our beloved tech producer Shizuku are at Detroit City Hall, where the Autobots are having their ceremony!" Ringo blurted. [3]

"Hey, Ringo, look, it's the girl that Bumblebee saved from the roach monster yesterday!" said Shizuku, the girl holding the camcorder.

"And a random woman we've never heard of!" said Atari, a girl with black hair in Pippi Longstocking like braids in blue bows, pale skin, brown eyes, with glasses, and a school uniform, with mary janes.

"Let's go talk to them!" said Marissa, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with black trimming, black pants, and black sneakers with pink laces. She must've looked the most normal out of all the girls.

"I second the motion!" said Kayu, a girl with short, spiky black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform with mary janes.

As the girls were walking towards Sari, the 6th girl, Shaoshao walked in front of the camcorder Shizuku was holding. She had her black hair in a bun, with pale skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a bead necklace with the word "Fortune" on it and a Chinese dress with black slippers. "And while the others are doing that, I'm going to clean out our tech producer's ears!" said Shaoshao.

"What does that mean?" Shizuku asked nervously.

Shaoshao stuck her finger inside her mouth, licked itand then stuck it inside Shizuku's ear.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Shizuku murmured worriedly as Shaoshao twisted her finger inside her ear.

Ringo and the other girls were about to talk to Sari when they realized that Shaoshao and Shizuku were missing, and so was the camcorder. "Shaoshao! Shizuku! Get over here this instant!" Ringo screamed.

Shaoshao pulled her finger out of Shizuku's ear and they both ran straight to Ringo. "Good, now let's talk to the girl, who, as I've told you met Bumblebee and avoided the diabolical test that Penny and her friends were going to give her. Now, we're going to talk to her about her relationship with Bumblebee."

"Relationship?" Sari asked nervously, fearing the worst. "What kind of relationship?"

"A relationship of the nudge-nudge-wink-wink variety." Shaoshao told her.

"W-what?" Sari asked frightened. "I'm like 7-years-old!"

"Sari, face the facts." Atari said. "Bumblebee is obviously in love with you! Why else would an alien robot introduce himself to you if he doesn't have much time?"

"Well...maybe he's got no friends of his own, and he's lonely." Sari suggested.

Luckily, Shizuku could tell how uncomfortable and nervous Sari was, so she changed the subject. "Hey, Ringo, doesn't Sari's security key look _different_ from when we first saw it?"

Ringo studied the key. "Oh, now that you mention it, it _does _look different! Sari, can you tell us where you got it from?"

Sari started shaking. Did she _really _want to disclose the AllSpark's powers and location all because of a stupid web show?

Before she had to make that uncomfortable decision, a stampede of people ran through the door, mostly children.

"_Oh my God!_" Miss Adrias screamed. "They're everywhere! _Everywhere!_"

"Well, I guess that ends our interview with Sari." Ringo said to the camcorder. "Let's get on with this interview." Shizuku directed the camcorder at the crowd.

Soon, more and more people began pouring into the place. All except for our robot heroes.

"Okay, everybody!" Miss Adrias shouted. "12:00! Everyone sit down in the folding chairs."

The crowd did as she pleased.

The Autobots finally arrived after evryone got bored and started talking.

Optimus walked in and started talking to Miss Adrias. "Hello, Miss Adrias. Are we on time?"

"Yes. You're absolutely on time." Miss Adrias answered sarcastically.

"Good! Let's get this show on the road, then!" Optimus said.

The ceremony itself was actually pretty boring. Optimus was supposed to give a speech, and sice he hadn't prepared one, his "speech" was filled with ad-libs. Also, the Autobots had to learn the Pledge of Allegiance, which took a _very _long time, mostly because Bumblebee kept screwing things up.

Next chapter is...after this!


	17. Still Alive!

**Still Alive!**

**A/N: This chapter circles around Starscream, not Optimus, so I'll keep it as short as possible.**

"50 stellar cycles of searching..." said a scratchy voice. It was Starscream, who was aboard the Nemesis for 50 years, searching for the AllSpark. "But the AllSpark is out there. I can _feel _it." He was sitting in Megatron's throne, just like he always wanted to in the past, but couldn't, since Megatron was hogging it up. It didn't feel like it was supposed to, though. He thought that whenever Megatron sat in the throne, all the Decepticons in sight would bow down to him. But since there _was_ no Decepticons around, nobody bowed down to Starscream. He then figured that if he had the AllSpark, all his fellow 'Cons would come and worship him. So his goal is to find the AllSpark, and he's been trying to find it for 50 years. But no luck...

"And once I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow _my _leadership." he schemed. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. "An energy signal?" he got up and walked over to the scanner carrying the noise. Next, he started pressing buttons and looked at the Solar System, and then Earth. "An awfully remote sector." Starscream said looking at the planet, smirking in delight. "But still, it looks promising. _Exteremely promising!_"

**A/N: Told you it would be as short as possible, now let's bring on those Autobots...in the next chapter. ^^;**


	18. You've Got a Lot to See!

**You've Got a Lot to See!**

It was after the ceremony. People were leaving the building, all except for Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Sari, Sumdac (who was asleep), Ringo, Shizuku, Atari, Shaoshao, Marissa, and Kayu. After the bulk of the crowd left, there were still 5 kids left over...Penny Chase, Trisha Fairchild, Luisa Conroy, Becky Wakeman, and Mercedes Palini.

Sari gasped.

Ringo screamed! "_Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Escaped convicts! Run for your life! Hide me!_"

Sari stared in awe."I thought you were-"

"Locked up?" Penny asked. "Silly Sari! You can't put a kid in _jail_ nowadays! Now it's just detention! I do fine there!"

"B-b-but..." Sari whimpered. "This isn't fair!" she thought. "Penny nearly _destroyed_ my Dad's plant! She was supposed to _pay!_" Sari nearly cried.

"Oooh!" Shizuku squealed. "Drama! Let's watch!"

"Will you shut up?" Sari asked.

Optimus walked over to her. "Sari, it's okay. I've been through many situations that were a lot like this one, and I turned out fine."

"Bu-but, they need to get what they deserve!" Sari told him.

"If you want, I'll talk to them." Optimus told her.

"That would be nice." Sari said.

"Alright. I'll go talk to them."

"Oh no." Penny murmured.

"Children, I am Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime announced.

"Yeah." Trisha told him. "We know."

"I was actually hoping you'd introduce yourselves." Optimus told them.

"_Idiot!_ You already _know_ our names!" Luisa groaned. "We said them last night!"

"Oh right. Now I remember. You're Luisa, that's Becky, that's Mercedes, that's Trisha, and that's Penny." Optimus recited.

"God." Luisa muttered.

"Now, I hear you were the creators of the roach monster." Optimus said.

"Well duh." Becky said.

"Was that an action you thought would make your lives better in the future?" Optimus asked them.

"Well, come to think of it, we _weren't_ really thinking at the time. We just wanted to see some collateral damage." Mercedes recalled.

"Okay, um...is it an action that you regret now?" Optimus asked.

"Let's see. It earned us detention, and that's not necessarily good." Penny said. "There's no pluses as to what we did, so I'm gonna say yes. I regret it very much."

"Good. I'm glad you understand the consequences of your actions. Now apologize to Sari." Optimus told her.

"I'm sorry, Sari." Penny groaned.

"B-b-but!" Sari whimpered. "Apologizing doesn't prove anything. She might do it again if she had the chance!"

"You know what? Sari's right. I want you and your friends to fix up the factory right now." Optimus said.

"Uh, Mr. Optimus, sir? That's somewhat impossible. They're like 12." Ringo told him.

"Oh! What the Pit am I supposed to do, then?" Optimus whined.

"Make them work for Sumdac until they pay off the costs to rebuild the place!" Shizuku suggested.

"Oh, good idea, Shizuku! You will check with Isaac Sumdac to see if he can get you a job to pay off the costs to rebuild his property." Optimus told them.

"He's sleeping." Trisha alerted.

"Oh. Well ask him later." Optimus told him.

"Sure thing." Trisha told him.

Sari growled. "She's lying! She's not gonna do it!" she screamed.

"Okay! Let's change the subject!" Ringo suggested. "Let's change the subject with a charming musical number!"

"Cool!" Atari said. "Who knows the words to 'You've Got a Lot to See' from 'Family Guy'?"

"Don't we all?" Shaoshao asked.

"Okay, from the top!" Ringo shouted. "**The 60's brought the hippie breed!**"

"**And decades later things have changed indeed!**" Shizuku sang.

"**We lost the values but we kept the weed!**" Atari sang.

"**You've got a lot to see!**" everyone sang.

"Hey! Stop! There are immature minds in this room! You might soil them!" Mercedes shouted.

"What's weed?" Bulkhead asked.

"See?" Mercedes asked.

"He's not a kid!" Atari protested.

"Yeah! Continue!" Trisha giggled. "I wanna see where this leads up to."

"**The Reagan years have laid the frame!**" sang Shaoshao.

"**For movie stars to play the White House game**!" sang Marissa.

"**We're not to far from voting Feldman/Haim!**" sang Kayu.

"**You've got a lot to see!**" sang everyone.

Sari couldn't take much more of it. She had tried to watch "Family Guy" once, and she didn't like what she saw. "I have to make a diversion!" she thought.

"**The town of Vegas has got a-**" sang Ringo before she got cut off by Sari.

"Oh, _wow!_" Sari cheered fakely. "That mst be the most eye-popping, show-stopping performance I have ever seen!"

"_Really?_" Ringo asked, astonished.

"Yes!" Sari said. "In fact, you should...um...you should stop singing to us and save your talents to make a _music video!_"

"That is a great idea, Sari!" Ringo shouted. She hugged Sari tightly and left.

The hug left Sari frozen in her tracks.

"Um, thanks for stopping their singing." Penny told Sari.

"Yeah. We don't like 'Family Guy' much." Mercedes told her.

"Oh, but this does _not_ mean we're friends." Trisha told her.

"Totally." the clique said. They left shortly after.

"So, I guess it's just us now." Bumblebee said.

"Cool. You wanna ditch this place and go explore Earth?" Sari said.

"Sounds good to me." Optimus said. "Autobots, transform and _roll out!_"


	19. Autobot's Day Out

**Autobot's Day Out**

**1. Sing to the tune of F.U.N by SpongeBob.**

As of now, the Autobots were just driving down a random street. Sari was riding with Optimus. Sari had discussed their destination with Optimus Prime, and they had decided on the park. Sari was giving him diresctions while sticking her head out the window. Suddenly, she noticed something wrong. She saw Prowl and Bumblebee driving ahead of Optimus, but she didn't see Ratchet anywhere. Nor Bulkhead.

"Optimus? Can I tell you something?" Sari asked.

Optimus got nervous. "Can I tell you something?" was a phrase protoforms usually used when they did something wrong, and hearing Sari say that made him suspicious. "What did you do, Sari?"

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to say that two of your guys aren't with us right now." Sari told him.

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Ratchet and Bulkhead. I can't find them." she answered.

Optimus thought about that. Ratchet was one of the most responsible members of his team, and he was sure Ratchet wouldn't do anything wrong except talk back to people who ridiculed them and sleep in their parking spots. He wasn't so sure about Bulkhead though. "They'll be fine." Optimus decided to shrug it off.

"You sure?" Sari asked him. "Bulkhead's pretty immature."

"Bumblebee is way more immature than Bulkhead would ever be." Optimus reassured her.

After that situation was cleared up, Sari, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Prowl got to the park. "This is the park." Sari informed them.

"What are you supposed to do here?" Bumblebee asked.

"From what I can tell, it's a place to enjoy nature." Sari told him.

"No technology?" Bumblebee asked with a whimper.

"Nothing that I can see." Sari said.

"_Nooooo! _This is no fun! I'm gonna go offline-hey what's that over there?" Bumblebee asked. He spotted a playground flooded with children.

"Oh that? That's just a playground." Sari answered.

"Cool! We have those things on Cybertron, but we call them protoform amusement centers. And they're usually off-limits to full-grown 'bots. Except for one teaching unit. But other than that, it's just kids." Bumblebee explained. "Now I'm going to go relive those happy moments!" He ran over to the playground only to see that it was about as tall as him. "This was a lot smaller than I expected."

"_Look! It's Bumblebee!_" screamed a little boy.

The kids ran from their original spots towards Bumblebee. They all patiently waited before Bumblebee.

"Okay. I can still have some fun." Bumblebee said with a sly smirk. "Okay, who wants to hear the story about the stupid whiny jerk?"

All the kids laughed like crazy.

1 of the kids weren't interested in what Bumblebee had to say. The girl had pale skin, brown hair tied in a lopsided ponytail with a yellow bow, blue eyes, a yellow dress, a green coat, white socks, and black mary janes. She walked over to Optimus Prime and Sari.

Sari had just discussed with Optimus the Facts of Life, since he was curious, and the girl's arrival to their location was a nice break from those terrifying mental images. "Hiiiiiiiiiii!" she squealed. "I'm Emily! Who are you?"

Optimus knet down to Emily to get a better view. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of an Autobot space bridge repair crew."

"_Cool!_" Emily screamed. "Who are you?" she asked Sari.

"I am Sari Sumdac, daughter of Isaac Sumdac." Sari told her, perched on top of Optimus' shoulder. She was trying to sound heroic, like Optimus, but all she succeeded to sound like was a kid.

"Why does he let you sit on your shoulder?" Emily asked.

"Because, I'm the Autobot's guide to Earth." Sari explained. "I have to take them around to explore Detroit so they know what not to destroy."

"Wow! Can I be a guide too?" Emily asked excitedly.

Sari started thinking of a way to convince Emily that being a guide wasn't an easy job while stalling to her continuously. "Uh, well, you see, this job is for big girls, and you're a little too small for the job."

"Oh yeah? How tall are you?" Emily asked annoyingly.

Sari jumped down from Optimus' shoulder and stood next to Emily. She only stood about two inches taller than Emily. Sari wasn't a very tall person.

"You're just as tall as me!" Emily screamed.

"I know, I know, but...you see this key tied around my neck? This key says that I am the guide to the Autobots. This key was given to me by them." Sari explained.

Emily tried to reach out and grab the key. Sari jumped back a few steps. "Whoa, I don't really think you'd want to have that." she told Emily.

Emily didn't listen and just walked closer to Sari with an outstretched palm.

Sari's eyes widened. She ran back to Optimus. "Optimus! Help me up!" she screamed.

Optimus picked her up and plopped her on his shoulder.

Emily had the same idea and tried to climb up Optimus' leg. She made it about halfway up his shin until she fell off and on to her butt. She then let out a loud shriek, alerting the attention of her sisters, who were listening to Bumblebee's story.

"_Emily!_" they both shrieked. They ran over to her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" asked the oldest girl. She had pale skin, normal length brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a red coat, a short black skirt, and black slip-in shoes.

"Did that robot hurt you?" asked the littler sister. That girl had pale skin, strawberry blonde hair in two braids, and the same blue eyes as Emily and the oldest girl. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a sky blue blazer with a dark blue tie, dark blue pleated skirt, white socks, and black mary janes.

Optimus and Sari both looked offended at what the littler sister said. Sari hopped down from Optimus' shoulder. "Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but he might've hurt Emily!" said the littler sister.

"_No he didn't!_ She fell on her rear-end all by herself!" Sari said.

"Oh. Sorry about that, then." said the oldest girl. They walked back over to Bumblebee. As they walked back, Emily looked back at Optimus and growled evilly.

Optimus shuddered at the creepy girl. "Sari?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Sari asked. She was unaffected by Emily's creepy growl.

"I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about your position anymore." Optimus told her.

"Why not?" Sari whined.

"Did you not see what just happened? That child almost stole the key!" Optimus informed her.

"Fine." Sari told him. "I'm gonna go see what Bumblebee's up to."

"Have fun with that endevour." Optimus told her.

Sari hopped off Optimus' shouler and ran over to Bumblebee, who had just finished his storytelling session.

"Sari, you wanna go somewhere?" he asked. "The kids stopped listening to me!"

"Sure. I know a great burger place where I get food for free." Sari suggested. "I'm just gonna go ask Prowl if he wants to come."

"You're gonna ask _Prowl?_" Bumblebee screeched. "That's a bad move. Prowl hates fun!"

"Okay, I won't ask him." Sari groaned. "Let's go. I'll give you directions."

Bumblebee transformed and opened his door so Sari could get in. When he closed the door, Sari found out that another kid got inside along with her. "Hiiiiiiii!" said the girl. It was Emily!

"_!_" Sari screamed.

"_What?_" Bumblebee shrieked.

"There's a girl sitting next to me!" Sari shouted.

"_!_" Bumblebee screamed. He transformed his door into his arm and pulled Emily out. Then they sped off.

"Whew. That was close." Sari said to Bumblebee.

"You said it." Bumblebee sighed. "So, what is this place?"

"Burger Bot. It's shaped like a giant hamburger." Sari told him. "Right, you don't know what that is. A hamburger is kind of like a-sort of like a-here. Let me spell it for you." She felt a song coming on. "**H is for hot; the tempurature of the thing. A is for absolutely delicious. M is for marvelous. That is what it is. Down here at Burger Bot.**" [1]

"That spells 'ham'." Bumblebee reminded her.

"I ran out of words!" Sari protested. "Now you take a crack at it."

"Uh, how do you spell 'hamburger'?" Bumblebee asked.

"H-A-M-B-U-R-G-E-R." Sari spelled.

"**B is for burger. Th-that's what is in it.**" Bumblebee stuttered. "**U is for utterly good. R is for red cause that's the color it is. Down here at burger bot.**"

"Hamburgers aren't red." Sari reminded him. "It looks like I'm gonna have to teach you the hard way. A hamburger, or burger for short, is a sandwich consisting of a cooked patty of ground meat, which is usually brown, placed between two buns, which are the top and bottom parts of the burger. The hamburgers often come with lettuce, which is fluffy green stuff, bacon, which is like patty stcks, tomato, which is circular red stuff, onion, circular purple stuff, pickles, small green circular stuff, and cheese, which is yellow stuff. The hamburger has attained-oh my God! There it is!"

The building Sari referred to was indeed a giant hamburger.

Bumblebee pulled into the parking lot instantly.

"Now pull into the drive-thru." Sari told him.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Never mind. I'll just go inside." Sari goraned. "Park between the white lines."

Bumblebee did as she said. Then Sari opened the door and skipped over to the entrance.

The inside of the building had hamburger buns for tables and an area in the back where the food was made. She walked up to the counter that separated the dining area from the kitchen and rang an apple pie shaped bell. A woman with an orange and yellow uniform ran up to the counter. She had brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Her uniform consisted of a cap that was orange with a red "B" on it and two antennae, an orange dress with a yellow apron with the Burger Bot logo on it. The name tag she was wearing read "Lisa".

"Hi, Sari!" Lisa greeted her. "Where's your Dad?"

"Oh, he's probably back at the Tower. I'm just making a stop here before I get back." Sari explained.

"Okay. What would you like to order?" Lisa asked her.

"Uh, the usual." Sari told her.

"Okay! I'm on it!" Lisa sang.

A few minutes later, Lisa came back with a hamburger, some fries, and a milkshake on a red tray. "No charge!" Lisa told her.

"Oh actually, the food is to-go." Sari told Lisa.

"Okay. I'l fix that up." Lisa told her. She put the food on the tray into a bag and handed it to Sari.

"Thank you." Sari said. Then she left.

Bumblebee drove Sari back to Sumdac Tower, and as Sari was getting out, he said, "So, did you have any luck on finding us a home?"

Sari froze. It was already the second out of 3 days to find her friends a home, and she had wasted it. "Oh, you know what? I haven't even started!" she exclaimed.

"You _what_?" Bumblebee screeched. "Sari! If you don't find us a home by tommorrow, we have to go back underwater."

"Don't worry! Everything's under control!" Sari reassured him. "Besides, I know a last minute home for you guys! Call all the guys and tell them to meet us at the park. I'll know what to do." She smiled brightly.


	20. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**1. In the last chapter, people have been saying that Sari was a bit of a jerk to Emily, so I'm going to have Optimus discuss it with her to bulk up the originally shorter chapter I had planned. Sari just won't make amends yet. I don't want to rush this story.**

Bumblebee, Sari, and the Autobots met at the park at the start of dusk, which was now secluded except for the occasional squirrel.

"Sari?" Optimus asked. "What do you need us for?"

"I've finally found you guys a home!" Sari squealed girlishly.

"Hooray! We don't have to live underwater!" Bulkhead squealed just as girlishly as Sari squealed.

"So where is this home?" Optimus asked worriedly. Judging by Sari's level of maturity, he was afraid it was going to be a dump.

"Follow me!" Sari said cheerfully.

She marched ahead.

"Uh, Sari? Wouldn't it be easier if we could drive to the location?" Prowl asked her.

"Oh, yeah! I just got carried away!" Sari said. She ran over to Optimus.

He transformed and Sari hopped in. Then they sped off, Sari giving directions.

While Sari was giving out orders, Optimus decided to strike a conversation with her. "Sari?"

"Yes Optimus?" Sari asked.

"About earlier today..." Optimus started.

"Oh, about the babies thing? Yeah, I found it in a book at the library-" Sari explained.

"Wait, what? Oh, gross! Not _that!_" Optimus screamed as the mental images tormented his spark

"Oh, sorry, sorry! What were you saying?" Sari asked him.

"Um, uh..." Optimus thought, his mind trying to get past the images to find what he is looking for. "Oh yes, do you remember Emily?" [1]

"Yeah." Sari replied. "What about her?"

"Well, it seemed that you were a little impolite to Emily when you were talking to her earlier today." Optimus explained.

"She was trying to take the key, Optimus! What was I supposed to do?" Sari asked

"She only wanted to help you tour us around." Optimus explained. "She just wanted the key because you were taunting her with it!"

"Taunting her with it?" Sari screeched. "I was just showing her what you need to be your assistant."

"That's taunting!" Optimus told her. "Look. If you see her again, try to apologize."

"Optimus, Detroit's a big city. She could live anywhere. I might _not _see her again." Sari reassured him.

20 minutes later...

After 20 minutes of Sari giving them directions, the Autobots began to get a little restless.

"Are we there yet?" Bulkhead groaned.

"_No!_ We still have to drive just a little more!" Sari told him.

"Are we lost?" Optimus asked.

"No, I have a perfect idea of where I'm going." Sari reassured him.

"Will someone tell Prowl to hurry up?" Ratchet whined.

"Prowl, do us all a favor and _drive faster?_" Sari screeched.

"I'm not driving! I'm walking." Prowl told her. "Bumblebee got tired, and he's making me carry him." He looked down at Bumblebee, who's optics were wide open. "I don't see why I still have to carry you."

"I don't feel like driving, now _carry on!_" Bumblebee demanded.

"Okay, we're here!" Sari exclaimed. She jumped out of Optimus and then they all transformed. Sari gestured to the abandoned assembly line that belonged to her Dad.

"What is this?" Bulkhead asked.

"This is an assembly line that belongs to my Dad. He got it in a merger, and he doesn't know he owns it." Sari told them. The Autobots all ran up and looked in their new home.

"So what do you think?" Sari asked.

"I think this is what you humans call 'a real fixer-upper'." Bumblebee responded.

Bulkhead ran in and flopped on the floor. "Any place that I can power down for a few megacycles is okay by me."

They all started to relax in their new home when they heard police sirens.

"Sounds like someone needs help." Optimus said. "Autobots-"

"Yeah, I know. Transform and roll out." Bulkhead groaned.

The Autobots transformed, leaving Sari at their new home. "Uh,_ hello! _You left me heare, _alone!_ And it's almost night time! _Darn it!_" she screeched.


	21. Starscream Channel Flips

**Starscream Channel Flips**

The Autobots became quite well known on Earth after saving a city and an important businessman's daughter from a genetically mutated roach, getting an award from the mayor, and taming a fire in an apartment building.

I know we've all gotten sucked into their story, but let's take focus off them and talk a little about Starscream, who was still on the crashed Nemesis, criticizing Earth music, which he somehow gained access to.

"Ugh, Selena Gomez is so _lame!_" Starscream whined. "Music is such a waste of my time. I've got to go see what those Autodorks are up to." He picked up the remote and changed the channel looking for news. What he found while changing the channels were:  
A slapstick cartoon show with a cat and a mouse lighting each other on fire.  
A guy screaming at another guy.  
A skinny guy yelling at a fat guy.  
A little girl laughing hysterically.  
2 squirrels having a conversation about a doll.  
An epic fight scene.  
A woman singing "My Heart Will Go On".  
An evil teddy bear shouting terrorist sayings.  
A chipmunk singing a love song.  
Anime characters killing each other.  
And finally the news.

"We're live on the scene downtown where the Autobots once again are earning their title as Detroit's newest superheroes." the reporter told.

"Enjoy it while you can, 'heroes'." Starscream muttered. "You're about to take a fall!

"50 stellar cycles of searching...but once I find the AllSpark, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow _my _leadership. Especially in light of our current void of leadership..." He remembered how he offlined Megatron. "It does my spark joy just thinking about it."

Starscream was almost ready to fall asleep in Megatron's throne when a loud beeping noise interrupted him. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." announced the Nemesis' feminine computer voice.

"Funny. I wasn't expecting company." Starscream muttered.

The ship's door got busted open by Blackarachnia. She looked around and spotted Starscream with a surprised look on his face. Blackarachnia wasn't pleased. "Of all the Decepticons, on all the galaxies, I just happen to stumble upon _him._" she thought. "Coincidence? I don't think so. I'd say we're both after the exact same thing. Although something tells me Starscream isn't planning to use the AllSpark to eliminate an organic mode."

Starscream leaped from Megatron's throne and yelled this at her, "'Come into my parlor!' said the flybot to the spider!" He used the laser gun mounted on his arm to blast her.

"Ooof!" Blackarachnia whined as she slammed into the ship's wall. Soon enough, she recovered from the blast and shot Starscream with spider web as he was walking closer.

"I believe it goes the other way around." Blackarachnia told him. "But let's not mince words, Starscream. I know you're after the AllSpark, same as me. How about working together?" she got closer to him, hoping her feminine charm will make him crack.

Starscream was disgusted by the techno-organic half-spider, half-robot hybrid that was trying to seduce him into snapping. Instead of snapping, he broke free of the web and said, "Hmm...let me think about that for a nanoklik. Okay, tell you what...let's _not!_" He grabbed Blackarachnia and literally kicked her out of the Nemesis and into the soul-sucking darkness of space.

"About what I'd expect from the egotistical, lying, two-faced coward. Wonder if he expected that tracking device I planted on him..." Blackarachnia thought.

Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis, Starscream was once again going to nap when the computer interrupted. "Warning. Planetary impact imminent."

"Planet?" Starscream asked. "What planet?"

The Nemesis crashed into an oncoming planet. "Oh. _That_ planet." Starscream muttered.


	22. Furniture from the Government

**Furniture from the Government**

After the Autobots left to tame the fire, Sari looked around their new home. Broken vehicles littered the place, and metal chunks were left all over the floor.

"This place needs major work." Sari thought. "I have to go tell Miss Adrias that I found them a home."

She leaves and runs all the way over to City Hall. She enters through the gigantic doors and starts shouting at the top of her lungs. "_Miss Adrias! Miss Adrias!_"

Miss Adrias runs out of her office in terror. "Sari? Are you all right?" she asked, thinking that the 7-year-old was in peril. But she was sadly mistaken. "What is it, Sari?"

"I found a home for the Autobots so they don't have to go back underwater!" Sari squealed.

"You did? Where is it?" Miss Adrias asked in wonder.

"It used to be an abandoned automobile factory, but my Dad got it in a merger, and he doesn't even know about it." Sari told her.

"I see." Miss Adrias murmured. "Would you like us to refrain from telling your father that the Autobots will make their home there, then?"

"Yes, please." Sari told her.

"Okay." Miss Adrias told her. "Your father will _not_ be contacted."

"Great!" Sari squealed. She just knew having her father know about the Autobots' home would result in catastrophe. "Could we, like, get a speaker phone in there so I can call them regularly?"

"Of _course!_" Miss Adrias told her. "We could get the government to pay for it. Is there anything else that you'll need to have in their place?"

Sari thought for a while. "If the government can pay for a speaker phone, just think of what else they could buy!" she thought. "Uh...yes. Yes I will." she said.

About 30 minutes later, Sari was eagerly listing luxury items that the Autobots wouldn't even need as Miss Adrias was frantically listing her requests. "I'll also need the Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus CD, a working SubZero fridge, a troop of housekeepers to clean those _disgusting _restrooms-"

"Okay! Sari, I'm tired of writing! Can you please get on with it?" Miss Adrias asked with a hint of tiredness in her voice. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Sari wanted those things for herself.

"Alright. I suppose that's enough." Sari said disappointingly. She hadn't gotten to the Jacuzzi yet.

"Okay. I'll just make a call to the government and see if they can get these things to the warehouse." Miss Adrias told Sari happily. "I'll just need the address for the building."

"That would be 2451 Mugg Boulevard." Sari told her.

"Great! The packages will be arriving in 2-4 days, so during that time, you might see a guy or two come to the door with a box." Miss Adrias told her.

"Just tell them to leave them in the front. Don't mention giant robots." Sari told them.

"Alright." Miss Adrias told her.

Sari said good-bye and left skipping. Miss Adrias chuckled at the girl.


	23. FARTS

**F.A.R.T.S.**

The next morning, Sari was already wide awake and watching the reruns of the news in the living room that were recorded on her Tivo 3.1. She watched all of the moves they used to kick the roach's large rear end. "Man! I wish I was an Autobot! I'd look all huge and stuff and I would act as a power-up to Bumblebee! And I'd be named...well, I can think of that later. I need to learn those moves. Oh wait, i can just copy them from the T.V. But where am I going to practice them?" she thought. She thought of things to practice on. Then, she got a sly, sly grin on her face and ran straight to her room to awaken Tutor Bot.

"Good morning, Sari, Do you need help with homework?" Tutor Bot asked.

"Save it for _never!_" Sari screeched.

"Do not back-sass me, you whipper-snapper!" Tutor Bot yelled what was programmed to be a command, but sounded more like a whiny old person.

"Who says that?" Sari screeched.

Tutor Bot was about to say something when he got whacked upside the head by Sari's fist. "It's on!" she screeched.

She continued hitting him continuously. "Yes! _Yes!_ This is awesome! I have the power! Yeah...ow. This is starting to hurt." Sari told him. She started panting in exaustion and lied on her bed. Before Tutor Bot could give her 50 sheets of homework, she flipped his off switch.

Sari sighed and continued to lie down on her bed. She remembered that something was supposed to happen today that her father told her about a while ago. She kept thinking backwards in time, until one week ago, when her father said something about a presentation about a new, revolutionary train-system. As of now, she was only in pajamas, the gray and red ones she wore earlier. "I better get dressed." Sari thought. She got dressed in her original outfit, (the one that she wears most often) and ran to her father's office to wake him up.

Much to her surprise, her father was already awake. "Hello, Sari."

"Hey, Dad! The presentation is today!" Sari squealed excitedly.

"Oh yes, I am coming." Sumdac told her.

Sari went off on her merry way, but then started thinking about the Autobots. "They've been such good friends to me lately. I wonder if I should invite them." she thought.

As if her father had read her mind, he said, "Sari? If you want, you may invite the Autobots to city hall for the presentation."

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!_" Sari squealed. "Bye, Dad! I'll see yo_u_ later! Right now, I have a mission to go on!" She ran out of the room as fast as he could and most likely, made it to the Autobots' new home in the same speed.

"Guys! Guys! _Guys!_" Sari yelled when she got there. When she got inside, Bulkhead was on the floor sleeping. "Bulkhead?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, what?" Bulkhead asked, his optics still half closed. He had no idea who was there yet.

"Bulkhead, it's Sari." Sari told him.

"Oh, hey Sari! What do you need me for?" Bulkhead asked.

"Listen, remember that ceremony for you guys at City Hall?" Sari reminded him.

"Yeah? What about it?" Bulkhead mumbled.

"Well, there's another ceremony at city hall, and this time, my Dad is holding this ceremony for this train he designed." Sari told him. "Would you like to come?"

"Really?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really." Sari said.

"Hey guys, wake up!" Bulkhead yelled.

The other Autobots except Prowl were on the floor with him.

"Ugh!" Ratchet croaked.

"Wow. That was uncomfortable." Optimus muttered.

"You don't say." Bumblebee told him.

"Guys! There's another ceremony at City Hall, and you're invited!" Sari told them.

"Oh, we should get going, then." Optimus yawned. He was still very tired.

"Wait. Where's Prowl?" Sari asked.

Prowl suddenly fell from the roof of the building. "Right here." he said slyly.

"Okay, I guess we can go now." Sari said. "Now, who's gonna drive me?"

In an instant, Ratchet transformed and drove to City Hall faster than he usually would if he wasn't asked to drive Sari.

"Well, I guess he's not driving you." Bumblebee said.

Sari groaned. "Ratchet is starting to get on my nerves."

"Don't worry. I'll drive you." Bumblebee told her.

"Autobots, _transform and roll out!_" Optimus chanted.

Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed into their ultra-sleek vehicle modes. Sari got in Bumblebee and they drove off.

Sari and the Autobots arrived at the presentation, with Ratchet already there in vehicle mode taking a nap.

"Should somebody wake him up?" Bulkhead asked, still in vehicle mode.

"I'll handle this." Sari said. She hopped out of Bumblebee and ran over to Ratchet. "_Hey, Ratchet! Wake up!_" she screamed.

"_Stop shoutin'! I'm nappin'!_" Ratchet yelled at her and went back to sleep.

Sari stared at him. "Well that was...pointless."

Optimus transformed, and the rest of the 'Bots except Ratchet transformed with him.

Unlike yesterday, a crowd of people were already there, mostly business people.

"Aw man. No screaming fans!" Bumblebee whined.

"They're coming." Sumdac said. He got up off a folding chair he was sitting on. (They're actually outside the building, not inside.) "In case you didn't know, I recruited an aerial acrobatics team called the Crimson Angels. Your fans _will _arrive."

And so random number by random number, more and more regular people arrived. That included favorites such as, Penny and her friends, Ringo and her friends, Alexis, and Emily and her 2 older sisters. At the sight of Optimus Prime, Emily ran as fast as she could towards him. "Hi Optimus!" she shouted.

"Hello, Emily." Optimus greeted her, remembering what he had said to Sari earlier. "I think Sari would like to say something to you."

"Her?" Emily asked dissaprovingly.

"_Sari!_" Optimus called.

Sari ran over from Bumblebee and through the crowd to Optimus. "Yes, Optimus? What's the matt-" She caught sight of Emily. "Oh."

"Do you have something to say to Emily?" Optimus asked her.

Sari thought for a moment. "I could have sworn I'd never see her again! Okay, here goes."

"Okay, Emily. I'm sorry I taunted you with the key and made you want it. I know you just wanted to show Optimus around, and I promise that..." she told Emily while thinking of what she could do. "After this event is over, you can show Optimus your favorite places."

Emily's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait!" she cheered. "I'm gonna go tell my Mommy!" she ran away.

"What's a Mommy?" Optimus asked.

"A mother." Sari said. "A parent who is female."

"Everybody find a seat!" Sumdac shouted. "The presentation will start shortly! Sari, you may stay on the stage with me. Autobots, you can come too."

Sari and the Autobots (including Ratchet, who finally woke up) proceeded to the stage next to the new train. The train had a sleek white paint job with black windows. And one flaw. The train was called the Fully Automated Rapid transit System, and since Sumdac had the acronym painted on the train, it read F.A.R.T.S. "Stupid acronyms." Sari thought.

It turned out there weren't enough chairs for everybody, so about a hundred or 2 people had to stand.

Sumdac started talking into the microphone. "We at Sumdac Systems continue our commitment to moving Detroit forward, with this Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, capable of speeds over 300 miles per hour."

"If humans want to move so fast, they could use wheels like us." Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead.

"I want to thank the mayor, Captain Fanzone, and especially our city's cybernetic superheroes for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony!" Sumdac continued.

"He keeps calling us heroes, but I don't feel any more like a hero than I did repairing space bridges on Cybertron." Optimus whispered to Ratchet.

"In my experience, heroes usually end up on the repair table at the scrapheap, and I'm not ready to join the well of AllSparks just yet." Ratchet told him.

Meanwhile, _way_ above the ceremony...

A group of gray harrier jets were flying in the air. One of them picked up an unidentified signal on the scanner. "Unidentified aircraft entering the United states over Michigan. Identify yourself, or you will be treated as a hostile."

A sonic blast blew up the jet with the pilot who said that. None other than Starscream flew out of the clouds. "You haven't _seen_ hostile yet!" he screamed before he shot another 2 jets down.

"Mayday! Mayday!" screamed the last pilot. He got behind Starscream and started shooting at him, but it was no use. His armor was bulletproof!

"This is getting annoying." Starscream muttered. He got behind the harrier jet and scanned it. "Best to continue my search incognito."

When he finished scanning the jet, he blew it up with a sonic pulse and left.

Meanwhile, back at the presentation...

"If you will kindly direct your attention to the sky, please enjoy the aerial acrobatics of the Crimson Angels!" Sumdac told the audience.

About 6 red jet planes flew past each other, followed by 3 fireworks. The audience was astonished.

"For once, something that flies that's not a Decepticon." Bumblebee muttered.

Sumdac looked at the planes and gasped. "I thought I only hired 5 jets."

One of the jets flew out of the array and sped full speed ahead for the stage.

"That one's heading straight for us!" Bulkhead yelled.

"It couldn't be!" Ratchet gasped.

The jet transfomed into none other than Starscream. He blew a purple sonic blast at the Autobots. Luckily, it avoided them, but it did shake the ground they were on, making them fall to the ground.

Starscream landed and said, "Greetings, Autobots! Mind if I crash the party?"


	24. Starscream Strikes Back

**Starscream Strikes Back**

**1. Yes, I stuck Emily in there too. Surprise!**

**2. Groin shot! ^^**

**3. Innuendo!**

Our story continues from Chapter 23, F.A.R.T.S.

The Autobots and humans all stared in horror at Starscream. "A Decepticon?" Optimus asked in disbelief. "Here?"

"The name is _Starscream,_ leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream announced, since he heard Optimus.

"I thought that was Megatron." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Silence, Autobot scum!" Starscream screeched as he blasted Bulkhead and Bumblebee into the building behind them, causing scaffolding to break off and fall.

Optimus and Ratchet rushed over to get the friends out of harm's way. Prowl started running as fast as he could away from Starscream, who began rapidly shooting at him. "You can run, Autobot, but you can't hide!"

Prowl avoided all the blasts and hopped on a building.

Starscream took that as an advantage and flew straight into him...only to realize that he was just a hologram, and the _real _Prowl was hiding behind the building. As Starscream flew through the hologram, Prowl jumped onto his back and stabbed him with his shuriken.

Starscream's flight path was now erratic, as he was banging against building after building. Getting sick of the tourture, he grabbed Prowl, who was twisting the shuriken around in the wound, and threw him to the ground. "I expected a little more of a challenge from such 'great heroes'!" he taunted.

No sooner had Optimus used his grappling hook to grab Starscream's (sexy) legs and try to pull him down to the ground.

Starscream took note of this and flew up in the air, taking Optimus and his grappling hook with him. To injure Optimus, he took many sharp turns around buildings, causing the prime to smask into the buildings. As Starscream was flying up a skyscraper, he glanced down to see if Optimus was gone yet. He was still holding on. "I thought for sure you would've let go by now!" Starscream yelled. "Oh well. No matter!" He blasted the wire that bound him and Optimus together and watched happily as Optimus fell down towards the ground.

Optimus crashed into a car and toppled off of it.

Ratchet rushed over to him in ambulance mode. He transformed and helped him up, asking, "You all right, Prime?"

Before Optimus could answer, Starscream interrupted. "You call yourselves _heroes?_ You think you defeated the great and glorious Megatron? You did no such thing! _I_ defeated Megatron!" He lowered to the ground. "I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry! His fate was sealed before he even _reached_ your ship."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran over. "He's _lying..._isn't he?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

Starscream loaded his null ray and aimed it at the regrouped Autobots. "Now bring me the AllSpark, Autobot scum."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Optimus lied.

"Oh really? Then I'll just have to destroy these humans for no good reason!" Starscream flew back up in the air and aimed his loaded laser gun at Sari Sumdac, Isaac Sumdac, Captain Fanzone, the mayor, and Emily. They all gasped. [1]

Before the Autobots could say anything different, Starscream started to shoot at them. They all panicked and ran into the F.A.R.T.S. train, Captain Fanzone first, then the Mayor, then Sumdac, and then Emily. Sari was till trying to avoid the blasts, and hadn't gotten to the train yet. Starscream viewed her as an easy target, so he loaded an ultra sonic blast for her. Bumblebee saw what was going to happen to Sari and ran into the sonic blast's path, and it hit him, not her.

"_Bumblebee!_" Sari screamed when he got shot. She ran away from the train to go see if he was okay.

Before she could see if his optics were open, Starscream grabbed his servo and lifted him up in the air for all to see. "Now let's try this again; _bring me the AllSpark, Autobot scum!_"

"My name is _Optimus Prime!_" Optimus corrected him. "And I'm prepared to sacrifice my life for the AllSpark!"

"But are you willing to sacrifice _theirs?_" Starscream asked, referring to the people in the train. "You Autobots and your pathetic heroics! You have one mega-cycle to bring me the AllSpark!" He then flew in front of Sari, who ran away immediately. But what's this? She wasn't running for the train. She was running for the Autobots!

Emily saw what Sari was doing, and planned to follow her, but she was a few seconds too late. Starscream had threw the unconscious Bumblebee in the car, and carried the car up to the top of Sumdac Tower. "_Nooooooo!_" Emily screamed.

"Otherwise, this vessel and all its contents, human and Autobot will perish." Starscream said, continuing the "bring me the AllSpark" orders. "Then, I will tear this planet apart until I find the AllSpark myself!"

"Give up the AllSpark or give up the Earth?" Optimus asked himself out loud. "How am I supposed to decide?"

"Heroes are the ones that make the hard choices." Ratchet told him.

"Maybe Ultra Magnus was right. Maybe I'm not programmed to be a hero." Optimus said dissapointedly. He really didn't want to take those comments to heart, but right now, they seemed to be true.

"You're not alone." said a voice, none other than Prowl. The Autobots turned to face him. He crawled out of a pit in the ground that he made when Starscream threw him. "A wise 'Bot once told me, 'a machine is stronger than its component parts.' Only I had to learn that the hard way."

Sari ran over to Bulkhead and climbed on him.

Prowl put his hand out, expecting the others to go with it. Ratchet put his hand out as well, then Optimus, and then Bulkhead. Sari ran down Bulkhead's arm and put her hand out. She saw this as an advantage, so she could reveal a plan she came up with in her spare time. "Okay, so here's my plan."...

"Thanks, but we have this one, Sari." Optimus told her as he and the others walked away.

"But you haven't even _heard_ my plan!" Sari whined as she tried to catch up. "You guys keep Starscream distracted while me and Prowl sneak aboard the train car, and I use my Key to revive Bumblebee, get the hostages, and catch Starscream totally by surprise!"

"_No! _It's too dangerous." Optimus told her again.

Sari growled. "My Dad's on that train, and so is the best friend I ever had, and I'm _not_ gonna lose both of them." She started to cry.

"She sprung a leak." Bulkhead said.

"It's called crying. It's something we humans do when you feel sad, or scared, or totally helpless to save the ones we care about most!" Sari took the accidental tears as an advantage and whimpered loudly.

"Alright. I'll consider your plan." Optimus groaned.

"It's also a really useful way to get what we want." Sari added to her list of reasons for crying.

"I said I would _consider _your plan." Optimus told her. He looked over at Sumdac Tower, where Starscream was flying around in circles. "But unless someone has recently learned how to fly, we're going to have to bring Starscream to us. And there's only one thing that will lure him..."

Sometime later...

"_Starscream!_" Optimus called.

Starscream transformed into robot mode.

"We have what you want." yelled Optimus, standing on top of a building.

Bulkhead pulled the AllSpark out of Ratchet's storage compartment.

"Now release the hostages!" Optimus ordered.

"Leave the AllSpark unguarded." Starscream ordered, pointing his null ray at the train. "Or I'll destroy them all!"

"Release the hostages, _now!_" Optimus screamed. "Or I will destroy the AllSpark!"

"Don't try to decieve a Decepticon, Autobot." Starscream laughed snidely as he flew down from the tower. "We are the masters of Deception!"

Sari tried not to groan as she took this all in. "Not one of those stupid T.V. show arguments about who gets their side of the deal first." she thought. She and Prowl had boarded a blimp that surrounded Sumdac Tower somehow. Prowl reached his hand out to her and said, "Hold tight." Sari grabbed his hand, and he used his jetpack to propel himself up to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile, with Optimus and Starscream...

"Think I'm _bluffing?_" Optimus asked Starscream. He pulled out his axe and was about to throw it at the AllSpark. "Bulkhead! Ratchet! Step aside!"

"_Wait!_" Starscream screamed.

Optimus paused.

"Let's not be hasty, shall we?" Starscream asked.

Meanwhile, on the train...

"What's going on out there?" Captain Fanzone asked.

Suddenly, Sari appeared at the train's window. "A rescue. _That's _what!"

"Sari! How did you get up here?" Sumdac asked.

Prowl's head popped up next to Sari's. "The same way you're getting down."

Reluctantly, all 4 humans climbed onto Prowl, with Fanzone screaming, "_This is why I hate machines!_"

Sari was now alone with Bumblebee. She pulled her key from around her neck and plugged it into his forehead. "C'mon, Bumblebee. Wake up!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Bumblebee stirred a little before shaking vigorously and bumping his head up against the ceiling of the train.

"Wow! When you wake up, you _really_ wake up!" Sari laughed.

Meanwhile, with Prowl and the humans...

Prowl landed on the blimp surrounding Sumdac Tower. This caught Starscream's attention, so he said, "What's this? Someone tampering with _my_ hostages?" He tried to fly up to the blimp, but Ratchet used his magnetic abilities to grab Starscream's legs. "_Hah!_ You're toast now, Flyboy!"

Starscream smirked as he got an idea. He flew around in circles until he broke free off Ratchet's magnetism. But now, he was very dizzy, so he didn't expect a blast of fire extinguisher from Optimus to put out the rocket boosters on his feet. "_Aaahh!_" he screamed.

Bulkhead took him falling as an opportunity to hit him in the groin with his wrecking ball. [2]

Starscream finally manages to get back in the air and transformed into jet mode. He flew up to the blimp to annhilate Prowl, but he was already using his jetpack to fly away. Prowl pulled out his shurikens and used them to injure Starscream. "You Autobots want to fight dirty, do you? Well you'd better be prepared to go all the way!" [3] He started to shoot at the train, but even though Bumblebee was shooting back, Starscream still won and moved the train to the point where it was prone to fall.

"_Sari!_" Bumblebee screamed. Sari was still in the train! Prowl flew up to help Bumblebee pull the train to safety. All Starscream could do was cackle in victory. "Guys?" Sari asked while teardrops formed in her eyes

Starscream blasted the scaffolding near the train so that Sari, Prowl, and Bumblebee all fell down. The jet laughed some more.

"_!_" Sari screamed in terror.

"_Sari!_" Prowl and Bumblebee screamed.


	25. Battle for the AllSpark

**Battle for the AllSpark**

Optimus watched in terror as his 2 comrades, Sari, and the AllSpark Key fell from Sumdac Tower.

"There. The train is releases. I kept my end of the bargain, Autobot. Now your turn to keep yours!" Starscream told him. He flew towards Bulkhead and Ratchet.

Optimus saw what he was going to do and jumped from the building he was on and ran towards Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Bulkhead! Ratchet! Help the others!"

They transformed and drove over to Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari, Bulkhead saying, "What are we supposed to do? Catch them on the first bounce?"

Manwhile, with Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sari...

The 'Bots were working their way to the train door. Prowl used his shuriken to slice at it, and Bumblebee stung at it. "Hang on, Sari!"

Inside the train, Sari was now airborne and trying to grab a pole in front of her. "_Eeeeyaaa!_" she screamed. "You think I didn't think of that?"

Bumblebee tore the door open with all his might and said, "Reach out! I'll grab you!"

"I can't!" Sari whined through clenched teeth.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" Bumblebee said with his sweetest smile.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Prowl told her.

"Way to ruin a heartwarming moment, Prowl!" Bumblebee growled.

But Sari ignored Prowl's advice and reached out her hand. Bumblebee gleefully took it.

Meanwhile, with Starscream and Optimus...

Optimus grabbed the AllSpark and ran away from Starscream, who was flying after him.

He landed in the ground with a crash. "Nice grab, Autobot!" Starscream said. "But even _you_ can't outrun me on foot!" he transformed to jet mode and started chasing Optimus.

Optimus jumped off the bridge he was on and on to a lower road.

Meanwhile, with Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sari...

By now, Bumblebee had transformed to vehicle mode, and Sari was in his front seat. Prowl was using his rocket boosters to help the train fall slower. He jumped out of the way of the bottom of the train when it finally crashed. Sari was still scared as ever, though, because it looked like the crash to the ground would end in a fiery explosion. "Do you have shock absorbers on Cybertron?" she asked nervously. Before she knew it, she and Bumblebee were caught in a magnetic field. "Whoa! Those are some shock absorbers!"

"Guess there's still some spark left in the old 'bot after all!" Ratchet laughed. He was the one using the magnetic force to break Sari and Bumblebee's fall. He slowly lowered them down and turned to see the AllSpark coming at him. "Think fast, Ratchet!" Optimus shouted.

"Aw crud." Ratchet grabbed the AllSpark with his magnet powers and tossed it over at the train.

Bumblebee saw this and transformed his car door into his arm so he could catch it. "Hold on!" he told Sari, who gladly strapped herself in. He drove off as fast as he could.

"Hey! I know this game! It's called Keep Away!" Sari giggled. Then she caught sight of the mirror. Starscream was flying right after him. "Ah! Could you go any faster?"

"It's not about how fast you can go..." Bumblebee explained. "But how fast you can stop!" he threw the AllSpark ahead of him and Starscream eagerly chased after it.

Prowl appeared out of nowhere, caught the AllSpark, and threw it in the back of a pick-up truck. Then he rolled it down the hill with a kick, but Starscream still chased after it. Finally, it hit a fire hydrant, catapulting the AllSpark into Bulkhead's arms. Bulkhead caught it but it wasn't in his arms very good, so "catching it" involved a lot of tossing it around. "I got it! I-" Bulkhead shouted. But it was too late. Starscream had already got hold of it and flew up.

"_Fool!_ Did you _really_ think you could keep the AllSpark out of the hands of-" Starscream taunted. But it was too late for him to speak anymore. Bulkhead had knocked out of the sky and caught the AllSpark. "I _said_ I got it!" Bulkhead growled.

The other Autobots and Sari ran over to him. "Nice teamwork, everyone." Optimus praised. Bulkhead handed him the AllSpark. "Now let's get the AllSpark somewhere safe before-" he was interrupted by a blast to the ground from Starscream, which was so powerful, it broke all the buildings from the building near them.

"_I have had enough of toying with you puny Autobots!_" Starscream screamed.

The blast made Optimus deop the AllSpark, and Starscream saw this as an opportunity to grab it. He did, and then he flew so high up in the air that none of the Autobots could bring him down. "At last, the AllSpark is _mine!_" It glowed blue in his arms and let out a bright blue ray, which completely destroyed a bridge. "It's more powerful than I ever imagined!"

"It's our worst nightmare come to life; the AllSpark in Decepticon hands." Ratchet mumbled.

"My worst nightmare is of being locked in a room with that guy." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"_Dude!_" Sari screeched.

"I'll shut up!" Bumblebee cowered.

Optimus was staring at Sumdac Tower. "Not without a fight." So now, he proceded to climb the tower to knock Starscream out of place.

"Now, _nothing _will stop me from leading the Decepticons and crushing the Autobots _forever!_ _Hahahahaha-_" Starscream screamed until an axe was thrown into his wing. Optimus knocked Starscream over by jumping into him. They were now falling from the sky, until they crash landed; Optimus and the AllSpark on one building and Starscream on another. Optimus grabbed the AllSpark and used his grappling hook to grab another building. He swung into it, only to have the jet follow him in. Starscream came out the other side holding the AllSpark, and he flew away, but he wasn't flying far enough away from Optimus, so the prime climbed on to him and ripped his axe out of his wing and squirted fire extinguisher into Starscream's face.

Starscream's flight path got erratic, so the both landed on a blimp, where they played tug-of-war with the AllSpark. "Let go, Autobot!" he griped.

"Never! The AllSpark is life!" Optimus growled.

"Then let it end _yours!_" Starscream screeched.

Suddenly, the AllSpark's orange case opened up, revealing the sparkling crystal blue orb inside. It levitated upwards, taking Optimus and Starscream with it. They were now well over Sumdac Tower. It was now letting out pulses of energy, leading up to one huge explosion that blew up in Starscream's face, blasting him far, far away, where he'll never be seen for quite a while. The whole city watched in awe.

Optimus was now dangling from the blimp by his axe, and he (and the AllSpark) were slipping. It finally broke off, and they were falling hundreds of meters to the ground. He landed in the road with a loud crash.

The other Autobots and Sari hurried over.

"So this...is what it's like to be a hero." Optimus said. He closed his eyes asnd literally turned gray.

Ratchet scanned him. "There's nothing we can do now." he said. "His spark's extinguished."

Prowl walked over to the AllSpark and touched it. "He went saving the AllSpark. That's what matters."

"No." Sari whimpered as tears ran down her face. "He can't be gone. He _can't!_"

"I don't think that leaking thing's gonna get you what you want." Bulkhead told her.

Sari cried a little more. "But I know something that can!" she shouted. She climbed onto Optimus and put her key on his chest. It glowed blue, and it made his chest plate armor open up, revealing his burnt out spark. Her key transformed to fit the shape of his spark chamber.

"There are some things that can't be fixed. Even with your key." Bumblebee told her.

She plugged the key into his spark chamber. "Prime didn't give up. And neither will I!"

The AllSpark glowed bright blue and shot a ray up in the air. It landed in Optimus' spark, returning it to a steady beat. His chest armor closed up, and he glowed blue, and finally, all color was returned to his shell. He opened up his optics once again. "Is this...the Well of AllSparks?"

"No, it's Detroit." Sari cried happily. She hugged him.

"I thought you only did that leaking thing when you were sad." Bulkhead wondered.

Sari looked up at him. "You guys have so much to learn about humans." she told him.

The End!

**An important message from the author,**

**Hey, everybody!**

**If you liked this story, then good news! I'm going to rewrite **_**all**_** the episodes of Transformers Animated, with special bonus stories that I'd like to call "Transformers Animated: Omake!" The first Omake comes next, which is when Emily decides to take Optimus on a tour around Detroit. But I don't have ideas for **_**all**_** the Omakes, so I'll need your help! In your comments for this chapter, please include the name of your favorite character from this story, your least favorite character from this story, what you liked most from this story, what you didn't like about this story, what kind of plot would you like to see in another Omake, and any special notes you'd like to include.  
And if you're interested in seeing any of my Omakes, head over to my profile and look for anything labeled "Omake: (Insert Name of Story Here)". If there's none yet, just be patient. The Omakes will come.**

**Best regards,  
clowns are fun (But you can call me Summer) ^^**


End file.
